Ya vivía enamorada de ti (antes de que llegaras)
by lunaazul88
Summary: Hermione no se había imaginado que alguien como Fleur Delacour necesitaría clases de tutoría y mucho menos que la francesa las "compraría" en aquella subasta organizada por Lockhart. Pero tampoco imaginó que se enamoraría de la reina del hielo después de un par de clases. AU Universitario. Fleurmione. (No magia esta vez)
1. La Subasta

**I. La subasta**

Hermione, aka, la estudiante más brillante de la Universidad de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la bocina que el profesor Lockhart tenía en su mano tronó en un volumen innecesariamente alto para llamar la atención de la población estudiantil que disfrutaba en esa tarde soleada la feria anual universitaria.

El pomposo hombre sonrió a la multitud, que en su mayoría apenas si parecían interesados en él y Hermione respiró profundamente, intentando no adelantar su malestar antes del desenlace, que sabría que sería terrible.

Todo había sido culpa de Ronald y su estúpida sed de fama y gloria, como si sus ya conocidas aventuras en los años que llevaban en la institución no les valieran suficientes miradas y murmullos por donde quiera que fueran al llamado trío dorado. Tal vez, también era un poco su culpa, por no anticiparse a la respuesta del pelirrojo y luego por no tener el valor para simplemente no asistir al evento.

Apretó la mandíbula, ignorando la mirada de disculpas del Weasley aunque aceptando el consuelo de Harry, que apretó con afecto su hombro en señal de apoyo. Sobre el escenario, Lockhart continuaba su anuncio de la inminente subasta, en las cuales ellos mismos se presentaban como la oferta más tentadora y esperada, a juzgar por los silbidos y exclamaciones que surgieron cuando Gilderoy señaló que el trío de oro quedaría para el final.

A Hermione por supuesto que todo le parecía demasiado ridículo: ella, su valioso tiempo y su conocimiento, deberían ponerse a disposición de quien tenga el dinero suficiente como para ofrecer la oferta ganadora. Y con la poca suerte que tenía, seguramente terminaría debiendo asesorar a algún imbécil como Parkinson o Crabbe.

-Te prometo que te lo compensaré.- murmuró Ron inclinándose hacia ella, todavía con la sonrisa tensa, un poco asustado por la ferocidad que demostraban los ojos oscuros de Hermione, que parecía querer abrir un hueco en el medio de la frente de su amigo.

-No me dirijas la palabra, Ronald.- respondió y su amigo se irguió en toda su altura, que lejos de dar un efecto amenazador, sólo ofreció una vista más clara a su expresión temerosa y de la forma en que su nuez de adán hizo un movimiento brusco al pasar saliva.

Los tres aguardaban en silencio su destino, cual condenados, y Hermione continuó maldiciendo en silencio la disposición ingenua de Ronald de haber aceptado en nombre de los tres la propuesta del idiota de Lockhart, sin siquiera escuchar antes de qué se trataba.

A ella le importaba un bledo financiar al equipo de Críquet. Ni siquiera le agradaba el juego, o los deportes de equipos en general. Ella pasaba el tiempo suficiente en la biblioteca como para jamás haber presenciado un juego. Y odiaba a Lockhart más que antes por pensar que organizando una poco original subasta de estudiantes quedaría bien ante las autoridades de la Universidad por salvarlos en un gasto que era bastante bajo en comparación con otras cuestiones.

Pero Gilderoy tenía un amor particular por ese deporte y aparentemente había sido capitán del equipo en sus años de estudiante, así que además de no perderse un solo juego por más malo que fuera el equipo actual que no dejaba de sumar derrotas, también buscaba financiarlos de cualquier manera posible. Hermione se había enterado de todo el asunto después de verse involucrada en la estúpida subasta, cuando Ronald regresó de su práctica de rugby, contándoles que había encontrado a Gilderoy sacandole brillo al único trofeo que había ganado alguna vez el equipo de Críquet de la universidad, por supuesto, con él a la cabeza hacía unos veinte años.

La anécdota no logró conmover a Hermione, que ya estaba furiosa por todo el asunto, pero le hizo entender las motivaciones del pomposo y ahora también nostálgico hombre, que se había negado a tacharla de la lista de estudiantes "a subastar" incluso llegando a amenazarla con hacer correr la voz de su espíritu anti-deportivo.

Hermione ya tenía una reputación bastante áspera, y conocía los celos que más de la mitad de sus compañeros sentían hacia ella por sus brillantes logros académicos, así que desistió en pos de no verse acosada por los deportistas por negarse a participar.

Así que allí estaba, pensando en todas las maneras en las que podía hacer pagar tanto a Ronald como a Gilderoy, en tanto este último comenzaba a anunciar las primeras ofertas y un grupo de tres estudiantes subía al minúsculo escenario.

* * *

La subasta transcurrió lenta y rápidamente, y aunque fuera una contradicción, Hermione no podía explicarla de otra forma.

Aunque no se lo esperaba, los estudiantes se entusiasmaron poco a poco. Algunas veces más, cuando se trataba de algún estudiante particularmente popular o atractivo, y Hermione se aguantó la ira y ganas de vomitar cuando Lockhart dijo algo particularmente desagradable de un dos por uno al llamar a las hermanas Parvati al escenario, que desahogó al golpear un codazo certero en el estómago de Ron cuando lo escuchó murmurar que le gustaría "poder ofertar por los servicios de las gemelas".

Estaba a punto de darle al Weasley una lección sobre la cosificación de las personas y en particular de las mujeres, cuando escuchó al profesor anunciar la inminente subasta del trío dorado.

Sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío y debió haber palidecido a juzgar por la expresión preocupada de Harry que se adelantó para tomarla con suavidad de los hombros, diciéndole que debía respirar profundo.

Su amigo era el único al que le había contado de sus ataques de pánico, producto de situaciones de acoso de sus compañeros en la escuela primaria. Y parpadeando torpemente, se concentró en los ojos verdes confiables de Harry para evitar una crisis delante de todo el estudiantado.

Ron apenas alcanzó a traerle un vaso de agua cuando Lockhart anunció que el pelirrojo sería el primero de los tres, y los estudiantes giraron a mirarlos expectantes.

El Weasley enseguida sonrió, sobretodo cuando se escucharon murmullos excitados de algunas estudiantes que por alguna razón creían que él era sexy, gracias a su cuerpo bien formado por el deporte. La castaña sólo podía pensar en el desagradable olor a transpiración que expedía el muchacho luego de sus entrenamientos, haciendo hincapié en que se demoraba demasiado en tomar una ducha luego de sudar tanto.

Y tal vez había estado demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, porque de repente, Lockhart gritaba otra vez eufóricamente sosteniendo el micrófono demasiado cerca de sus labios brillantes de saliva.

Parecía que la subasta había cobrado nuevo impulso, y las manos con crecientes ofertas se alzaban hasta alcanzar una suma de doscientas libras, un poco más de lo que se había ofrecido por todos los anteriores. Y era vergonzoso presenciar la euforia que aquello producía en el Weasley.

Finalmente, la oferta se estancó en doscientas cincuenta libras. Y la mejor parte fue que quien la hizo fue un estudiante enclenque, que Harry reconoció como un asiduo fanático del equipo de rugby.

No era necesario decir que la expresión de Ronald cayó sin disimulo, puesto que la oferta anterior había sido hecha por un grupo de risueñas estudiantes.

Y tanto ella como el ojiverde debieron disimular su diversión ante el resultado.

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para regodearse, ya que el profesor llamó a Harry para que hiciera su parte, y Hermione le dio unas suaves palmadas de apoyo en la espalda. Él le sonrió con resignación antes de caminar lentamente hacia el escenario.

La escena fue más o menos la misma, la cifra se estancó por milagro en el mismo monto. Harry había sido mucho más modesto, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando descubrió que quien ganó la puja era nadie menos que Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley actualmente trabajaba como entrenadora de un equipo de fútbol femenino de adolescentes en un club cercano, por lo que contaba con los ahorros suficientes para "invertirlos" en comprar el tiempo de Harry.

Hermione sonrió a sabiendas de que Ginny había estado expectante por la subasta desde que se anunció sus participaciones hacía un par de semanas. Quizás ahora los dos tontos resolverían su situación de una vez.

Desde algún lugar entre el público, pudo oír el resoplido dramático de Ron, que manifestaba no estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar, lo que la hizo sonreír y girar los ojos a la vez.

-Y finalmente, la más esperada de esta jornada…- comenzó Lockhart y Hermione arqueó una ceja con molestia, sin saber si el hombre lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando de ella por intentar darse de baja.-¡La estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger!

Hermione se sintió arder de vergüenza cuando la multitud llegó a vitorear, y alcanzó a escuchar los murmullos en su camino al escenario. Intentó ignorar la mirada chispeante de Gilderoy, que se atrevió a extender una mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a subir, cosa que la orgullosa castaña rechazó sin miramientos.

Pero a pesar de su hosquedad, Gilderoy no mermó su entusiasmo, y parecía un gato relamiéndose ante los inesperadamente buenos resultados de su idea.

-¡Comenzaremos con una oferta mínima de doscientas libras!- anunció menos de cinco segundos después, sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que los demás habían comenzado con cifras mucho menores.

Se quedó sin habla cuando notó que las manos comenzaban a elevarse sin demoras, proviniendo de una gran variedad de estudiantes: desde deportistas desesperados por elevar sus notas a reconocidos cerebritos -que estaba segura lo hacían por alguna idea retorcida de desafiarla intelectualmente y que ella no pudiera negarse-.

Estaba segura que su cara era hilarante, sobretodo cuando la suma ascendió sin problemas a las cuatrocientas setenta y cinco libras. Tuvo que ahogar un gruñido cuando finalmente tocó las quinientas, siendo nadie menos que Malfoy quien sonreía socarronamente, como si pudiera saborear la victoria.

Y estaba por lograrlo, para disgusto de Hermione, hasta que…

-¡Mil libras!- se escuchó desde el fondo, y todos giraron a mirar a aquella persona, cuyo acento espeso la delató.

No supo qué demonios pensar cuando notó que era la mismísima reina del hielo, Fleur Delacour, quien elevaba su elegante mano para cantar semejante precio descabellado.

-¡Vendida a la señorita Delacour!- se apresuró a gritar Lockhart, quizás porque tenía miedo de que Fleur se arrepintiera o porque con aquella sola apuesta conseguiría pagar todos los uniformes de sus muchachotes.

La multitud estalló, Malfoy hizo un gesto de puro desprecio hacia Delacour y Hermione… simplemente sintió que se había olvidado de respirar.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Fleur Delacour era una estudiante de posgrado, y se rumoreaba que luego haría un máster, según estudiantes que decían haber escuchado las conversaciones de la mujer con profesores. Y era conocida como la reina del hielo, gracias a una especie de belleza etérea que poseía y la frialdad con la que era capaz de tratar a cualquiera que se le acercara -con segundas intenciones, debía agregar Hermione-.

Habían intercambiado algunas palabras en las navidades pasadas, ya que el hermano mayor de Ron, William, era un amigo cercano a la francesa e incluso todos creían en un momento que ellos tenían una relación. Pero la realidad es que Hermione sabía que Fleur era una alumna responsable, bastante por encima de la media a pesar de la barrera idiomática, y no podía entender por qué querría "comprarla" a ella.

No estaba segura de querer averiguarlo tampoco, a juzgar por la sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro exultante de la rubia, llena de algo que Hermione no podía ubicar.

* * *

-Bueno, al menos las condiciones no son una especie de esclavitud o algo así y nos darán puntos extras...- murmuró Harry, leyendo el sencillo papel que Lockhart les había entregado y en el que se especificaban los alcances de la "compra".

-Eso es porque McGonagall intervino, si por ese idiota fuera, podríamos ser hasta esclavos sexuales con tal de que le pagaran.- gruñó Hermione, apoyando con fuerza su cerveza sobre la mesa para dar énfasis a lo dicho.

-No sé de qué te quejas, hermano, no te vi muy triste porque mi hermana te comprara.- señaló Ronald, cruzándose de brazos en una ridícula actitud de amigo indignado.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en señalar que Ronald estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos al intentar insinuar, con poca sutileza, que Harry debía ver a Ginny como una hermana menor porque ellos eran amigos, y por lo tanto, como alguien fuera de su alcance.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin dejarse llevar por la actitud del pelirrojo y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sorbiendo su cerveza mirando a través del ventanal del bar.

-Además, soy el único que salió perdiendo en todo esto. ¡Tú puedes lavarle la ropa interior a mi hermana y Hermione, de todas las personas, fue comprada por Fleur Delacour!- exclamó Ronald, mostrándose casi más afectado por lo último que por lo primero.

Hermione le dio una mirada asesina, frunciendo el ceño ante lo desagradable que podía ser el Weasley a veces.

-No me mires así. Sabes que no puedes culparme por estar celoso de eso, 'Mione.- casi chilló Ron, apurando la que era ya su segunda jarra de cerveza.

Esta vez, Harry soltó una risita, rascándose la nariz para evitar soltar un comentario al respecto que pudiera molestar aún más a Hermione.

-Apuesto a que Elsa es lesbiana, por eso nunca quiso salir con Bill.- dijo Ginevra, apareciendo de repente pero obviamente habiendo escuchado a su hermano.

Hermione resopló, sin siquiera reírse del apodo que la maliciosa pelirroja le había dado a Fleur.

-Gracias por asesinar aún más mis ya muertas esperanzas, Ginevra.- refunfuñó Ron, lo que hizo reír a Harry en voz alta esta vez.

-Oh, Ron-ron, nunca tuviste oportunidad con ella.- se apresuró a señalar Ginny, antes de sentarse en el asiento sobrante y sonreirle al ojiverde que la miraba desde su rincón.

-Ya leí las reglas, pensé que tal vez podríamos encontrarnos este lunes para nuestra primera… clase.- dijo mucho más recatada, mirándolo entre sus pestañas.

-¡Puaj! ¿De verdad? ¿¡No podían esperar a que me marche para hacer esto!?- chilló Ronald, al parecer sin dejar de lado el drama.

Hermione rodó los ojos, vaciando su jarra de un último trago antes de agarrar su teléfono celular, que había vibrado sobre la mesa encendiendo momentáneamente la pantalla para dejar entrever un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus amigos no notaran sus nervios, tomó el celular y desbloqueó el patrón, tocando sobre el icono de mensajes de texto rápidamente.

" _Bonsoir Hermione, soy Fleur Delacour ¿Cuándo podríamos reunirnos?"_

Tuvo que hacer fuerza para respirar, mientras su mente frenéticamente intentaba razonar que la reina del hielo tenía su número y estaba solicitando su presencia.

-Me iré de aquí, prefiero regodearme en mi miseria en solitario.- anunció Ron, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dando grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Aquello hizo espabilar a Hermione, que rápidamente golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Ronald! ¡No pagaré otra vez por tu maldita bebida!

-¡Consideralo justicia después de lo que acaba de pasar!- respondió a su vez su aparente amigo, sonriéndole maliciosamente antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer.

Hermione bufó, apretando el celular en su mano.

-No te preocupes 'Mione, yo pagaré esta vez.- ofreció Harry desde su lugar.

-¿Así que ya te escribió Delacour? Vaya, no pierde el tiempo.- observó Ginevra, torciendo su cabeza para leer el mensaje que se podía leer entre los dedos de la castaña.

-Mira tú quien habla.- respondió rápidamente Hermione, hundiéndose otra vez en su asiento e ignorando la risa divertida de su amiga.

* * *

Finalmente, Hermione pudo establecer una breve comunicación con Fleur y organizar un primer encuentro el siguiente martes, coincidiendo en que aquella tarde ambas tenían un hueco.

Fleur no vivía en el campus universitario, algo que no sorprendía para nada a Hermione, ya que había escuchado dos o tres comentarios negativos acerca de las instalaciones de Hogwarts. Al parecer la francesa no podía entender cómo tan renombrada institución, que tenía incluso una escuela secundaria a su cargo, no se molestaba en renovar su imagen y seguía pareciendo un "extraño castillo medieval".

A la castaña no le habían caído muy bien aquellas observaciones tan banales, sobretodo porque su universidad, a pesar de la antigüedad de sus instalaciones un poco pasadas de moda arquitectónicamente, contaba con la mejor biblioteca universitaria de toda Europa e incluso unos laboratorios más que decentes y equipamientos de diversas áreas muy a la altura. Aunque sabía que la universidad de origen de Fleur, la famosa Beauxbatons, era conocida no sólo por su exquisito edificio sino también por sus laboratorios de última tecnología e instalaciones en toda Francia dedicadas a la extensión universitaria en todos los campos conocidos.

Aún así, Hogwarts no tenía nada que envidiarle a Beauxbatons. Y Hermione en sí no tenía problema en reconocer que la universidad francesa tenía muchas cosas excelentes, aún con el orgullo que sentía por su propia universidad. Así que le molestaba ligeramente que la reina del hielo no pudiera ver las cosas buenas de Hogwarts.

Otra vez, pareció que el camino fue corto, quizás porque nuevamente había estado abstraída en sus pensamientos. Pronto, se encontró en la calle señalada, delante de un edificio que parecía muy caro.

Revisó una vez más la dirección en su celular, y luego tocó el timbre del departamento "2A" y esperó.

-Bonjour, ¿Hermione?- escuchó provenir por sobre su cabeza, y se sorprendió de ver la cabeza de Fleur asomar a través de una ventana varios metros sobre ella.

-Sí, soy yo.- soltó sin pensar, incómoda por tener que enfrentarla otra vez.

-Enseguida estaré ahí.- respondió la francesa, desapareciendo entonces.

Hermione cambió su peso de un pie al otro, incómoda, preguntándose por qué un edificio de aquel nivel no tenía un sistema eléctrico para estas cosas. Menos de un minuto después, Fleur apareció del otro lado de la puerta acristalada, llevando un ligero vestido a rayas celestes y blancas, con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo bastante floja.

Hermione parpadeó, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Fleur era bastante impresionante de ver, y eso era algo que no podía negar. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan inhibida a su alrededor.

-Bonsoir, Hermione.- saludó entonces la rubia, abriéndole la puerta para permitirle ingresar.

La inglesa apretó la correa de su bolso un poco ansiosa, y asintió ligeramente antes de dar un paso hacia delante.

-Bonsoir Fleur, comment vas-tu?- saludó, cayendo sin pensar realmente en el idioma natal de la otra.

Aquello pareció sorprender a la rubia, que pestañeó y enseguida le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Très bien et toi?- continuó la conversación Fleur, permaneciendo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta como si estuviera lo suficientemente entretenida con el intercambio como para moverse aún.

-Bien, merci.- asintió Hermione, dándole una pequeña sonrisa tensa aunque orgullosa interiormente de su poco conocimiento del idioma.

-No sabía que hablabas francés, Hermione.- dijo la rubia, finalmente cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, pasando por completo del ascensor.

-Sólo lo básico, hemos ido de vacaciones a Francia con mis padres un par de veces.- explicó, subiendo detrás de la rubia y manteniendo la mirada en los escalones por miedo de situar sus ojos donde no debía.

Fleur murmuró algo más en su idioma natal que ella no pudo captar, pero parecía ligeramente optimista.

El departamento de la reina del hielo Delacour estaba ciertamente a la altura de su fama: pulcro y ordenado, con muebles monocromáticos bien escogidos y unos pocos cuadros colgando en las paredes. Estaba bien iluminado y olía muy ligeramente a jazmín. Enseguida notó la tetera sobre la mesa de café, acompañada de dos tazas a juego.

Hermione se sonrojó al pensar que Fleur había estado esperándola e incluso preparado el té para ambas.

La mujer, ajena a las cavilaciones que pasaban por su cabeza, le indicó con un gesto de su mano que tomara asiento, dirigiéndose hacia lo que debió ser su habitación para volver con una notebook bajo el brazo que abrió en la esquina libre de la mesa de café, tomando asiento al otro lado del sofá en el que se había sentado Hermione, que no pudo evitar ver el fondo de pantalla del ordenador: una bonita foto de Fleur abrazada a otra joven rubia un poco más baja que ella, la largas melenas de ambas se mecían al viento de lo que parecía ser el mediterráneo a juzgar por el paisaje de fondo.

No quiso detenerse a pensar mucho en aquello, pero contrastaba mucho con la imagen fría y distante que solía tener en el campus universitario.

-¿El portero de este edificio no funciona?- se le ocurrió preguntar sin detenerse a pensarlo realmente, y por poco alcanzó a notar la ligera mueca que hizo la otra ante su abrupta pregunta.

-Lo desconecté.- respondió la francesa estoicamente, sin extender más el asunto.

Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que Fleur no estaba mirándola sino más bien ocupada en abrir un e-mail de su casilla. Que otra vez, aunque fuera una falta de educación, la inglesa notó que era enviado de nadie menos que Gilderoy Lockhart y que tenía unas pocas líneas tontas que insinuaban un coqueteo muy fuera de lugar.

-El profesor Lockhart me envió por correo los "términos de compra". Mon Dieu, qué denominación espantosa para un acuerdo.- señaló la francesa, murmurando lo último entre dientes.

La pantalla pronto ofreció la vista de la misma hoja que Hermione ya había leído, pero le pareció bien que Fleur quisiera hablar al respecto.

-Un mes y medio de duración, no más de dos encuentros semanales. Nada de acoso ni humillaciones de parte del "comprador" al "comprado". Los encuentros se engloban en sesiones de tutorías académicas y/o deportivas.- la escuchó enumerar y luego, parpadeó para enfrentar la mirada cerúlea que viajó hasta su rostro.-Es bastante básico, ¿Hay algo más que quieras incluir?

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. No había pensado realmente en aquello, molesta como estaba por la situación en general, ni siquiera se detuvo en las particularidades.

-¿Con qué es lo que realmente necesitas ayuda? Quiero decir, no entiendo por qué…- comenzó a divagar, intentando vislumbrar en qué podría estar fallando alguien como Fleur.

-El profesor Flitwick te recomendó.- señaló la francesa, tomando la tetera para servir el té con una elegancia que le haría creer a cualquiera que era ella la nativa.

-¿El profesor Flitwick te recomendó _comprarme_ en la subasta?- inquirió, cabeceando hacia atrás ligeramente, sin saber cómo tomar aquello.

Fleur resopló, pareciéndole gracioso aquello.

-Claro que no. Él me recomendó que te pidiera a ti algunas clases de tutoría sobre autores latinoamericanos, tengo algunos problemas con la interpretación del español.

-¿Y por eso me compraste?

-Paciencia, Hermione, déjame terminar de hablar.- la reprendió entonces la rubia, irguiéndose en su asiento para levantar el mentón de aquella forma orgullosa y elegante que la caracterizaba.

Por su parte, Hermione se limitó a asentir en silencio, mordiéndose la lengua.

-Siempre te he visto tan ocupada en la biblioteca que te compré en la subasta para asegurarme que no me dirías que no.- explicó con aparente sencillez, como si hubier sido lo más lógico del mundo.

La castaña arrugó el entrecejo, un poco molesta al pensar que Fleur creía que ella no la ayudaría. A decir verdad, el escenario que estaba viviendo le parecía tan poco probable que ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué diría si la francesa lo hubiera intentando de otra forma.

-¿Gastaste mil libras para asegurarte que no te diría que no?- preguntó lentamente, todavía reacia a creerle.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza con mucha más elegancia de la que Hermione podría tener aún si tuviera la educación de una princesa inglesa.

-Con reglas y todo, pero no puedes negarte ahora.- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, tomando una de las tazas para darle un breve trago.-Y no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi promedio.

Hermione suspiró, relajando sus brazos que en algún momento de la conversación había cruzado sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta.

-Bien, dime en qué puedo ayudarte…

* * *

 **Iujuuu! Buenas, bueeenaas! Síiiiii, otra historia. FleurHermione porque no me canso de ellas.**

 **Pero saben qué? lo bueno es que esta historia TERMINÉ de escribirla antes de subir nada. Así que no van a tener que estar a la espera de que las continúe.**

 **Si quieren saber qué es lo que pasó con mi comienzo de año simplemente recuerden que soy una simple estudiante/trabajadora que tiene que rendir tooodooo febrero. No asomé ni la nariz a la playa este año, me encerré a estudiar.**

 **Pero cuando tenga un respiro voy a actualizar "La señorita de Beauxbatons", más o menos la semana próxima.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia!**

 **Espero que les esté pareciendo interesante este inicio, porque se pone mejor :B jaja La historia tiene más o menos unas 44 páginas e iré subiendo los capítulos con espacio de algunos días nada más.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Stop

**II. Stop (por miedo a las fabricaciones)**

Contra todo pronóstico, Fleur Delacour era una mujer mucho más agradable de lo que solía demostrar cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Lo que era un contraste bastante marcado considerando la expresión apática en su rostro y el ligero snobismo con el que trataba a sus sus compañeros en clases. Sin embargo, Hermione podía decir que ahora conocía el lado amable y atento de la estudiante extranjera, que demostraba cuando estaban a solas en la sala de estar del departamento de la francesa.

Ronald seguía dándole esas miradas extrañas cada vez que mencionaba que estaba en camino a encontrarse con Fleur, pero al menos ya no hacía comentarios al respecto, aunque fuera porque Hermione lo había amenazado con hablar pestes a la francesa sobre su persona y al Weasley parecía importarle lo que ella podía pensar de él por alguna razón que no quiso saber porque seguramente no le encontraría sentido.

Harry por su lado era más discreto y aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban con astucia, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer gesto ni comentario alguno.

* * *

-Ella siempre está mirándote ¿sabes?- le dijo una tarde Luna, cuando se reunieron a su lectura semanal.

Hacía un par de años que la lunática Lovegood se había convertido en su perfecta compañera de literatura, algo que jamás esperó encontrar. Luna era realmente versada en autores clásicos y contemporáneos, y Hermione la conoció cuando su sed de conocimiento y curiosidad natural la había llevado a asistir a un curso de verano sobre escritura creativa donde descubrió que ambas compartían un interés profundo por los mundos distópicos.

Desde entonces, se encontraban periódicamente para recomendarse nuevos autores y libros o simplemente disfrutar de la buena compañía de otra persona que podía leer en silencio disfrutando sinceramente de la lectura.

-¿Quién?- inquirió, levantando la mirada de su libro con un poco de reticencia pero sabiendo que, si Luna era capaz de interrumpir la lectura, debía ser al menos un poco importante.

-Elsa, la chica de intercambio.- respondió Luna, mirando por sobre el hombro de Hermione hacia unas mesas detrás de ellas.

La castaña parpadeó confundida, para luego tener que aguantar una carcajada ante el error de Luna.

-¿Te refieres a Fleur, la estudiante francesa?- preguntó, intentando recuperar la seriedad. Cuando Luna pareció no reconocer el nombre, se apresuró a aclarar:-Elsa es el apodo que le inventó Ginny, ya sabes, porque es rubia como la protagonista de Frozen. En realidad se llama Fleur Delacour.

Luna torció la cabeza, mirando al vacío por unos segundos como solía hacerlo. Hermione esperó que su amiga procesara la información antes de continuar.

-Tal vez necesita algo. A ella he estado dándole las clases de tutoría que te mencioné.- dijo, más bien pensando en voz alta y se giró para enfrentar a la mujer en cuestión para sólo ver un borrón de pelo rubio que se perdía entre las estanterías enormes de la biblioteca.

-Ella se sienta allí siempre. Creí que había superado su timidez cuando las vi el otro día caminando juntas, pero tal vez no.- observó Luna, entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente.

Hermione se sorprendió, sin embargo pronto razonó que debía tratarse de los intentos de Fleur por saber si ella podía ser su tutora en literatura y sacudió la cabeza para despejar cualquier otra idea al respecto.

-El curso de Literatura Americana que toma comenzó este mes.- indicó Luna con la sencillez que se caracterizaba y regresó a su lectura.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no preguntar hacía cuánto que Luna notaba a Fleur observándola. Pero se detuvo, en un absurdo momento de orgullo por no demostrar todo el interés que sentía al respecto.

* * *

-No entiendo por qué el profesor Flitwick está tan obsesionado con el tal Cortazar, ni siquiera usa los signos de puntuación adecuadamente.- observó Fleur una tarde, inesperadamente frustrada.

Hermione sonrió con simpatía, pasando distraídamente los dedos por la tapa del libro que la francesa acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

-Rayuela es un gran libro, pensé que te gustaría. Ya sabes, gran parte ocurre en París.- dijo vagamente, despegando la mirada del libro para encontrarse con la de Fleur, a la que había aprendido a enfrentar con más entereza las últimas semanas.

La rubia guardó silencio un segundo, para luego resoplar y cuadrarse de hombros, empujando delicadamente un mechón de su larga cabellera que había caído sobre su rostro. Fue un movimiento sutil, casi mundano, pero Hermione no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo con la mirada atentamente.

-Estoy seguro que es tan bueno como las matemáticas, las disfrutas sólo cuando las entiendes.- respondió la francesa haciendo una mueca, poniendo las manos en sus caderas sin abandonar su postura orgullosa.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa ligera por la comparación.

-Es un libro interesante porque puede leerse de muchas maneras, su estructura de secuencias sueltas…- comenzó a divagar la inglesa, deteniéndose para centrarse en lo importante :-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer con este libro?

-Un ensayo, el profesor espera que hagamos un análisis de un libro que elijamos de un listado seleccionado por él . Lo elegí pensando que sería fácil porque, como dijiste, gran parte sucede en París...- señaló Fleur para terminar encogiéndose de hombros y Hermione sabía que aquello sería lo más cercano que estaría de admitir su equivocación de subestimarlo.

-Ya deja de quejarte y veamos qué hacer con esto. Por suerte para ti, ya lo he leído.- sonrió la castaña, tomando el libro en cuestión y abriéndolo en el primer capítulo.

-¿Lo has leído de las dos maneras?- inquirió entonces Fleur, tomando asiento a su lado, acercándose de manera que podía leer la página que estaba abierta y que para mala suerte de Hermione, era demasiado cerca de ella, al punto de rozar sus muslos.

-Sólo de la manera tradicional.- respondió escuetamente, esperando no estar sonrojándose luego de percibir el perfume floral de la francesa y porque se había inclinado hacia ella para olisquear un poco más y temía que Fleur lo hubiera notado.

-Comencé a leerlo de la otra manera… pero voy lento.- admitió la rubia, torciendo ligeramente los labios en una mueca.

Hermione asintió, empujando el libro en las manos de la otra esperando que eso la hiciera retroceder. Sin embargo, aunque Fleur parpadeó curiosa, ni siquiera hizo un ademán de alejarse.

-Entonces comienza por donde lo has dejado.- indicó, ante su mirada perpleja.-Además, te servirá para practicar tu español.

Notó que parecía estar a punto de negarse, pero entonces sus ojos cerúleos brillaron ante el desafío y la vio cuadrarse de hombros y buscar la página con diligencia.

\- "¿Por qué stop? Por miedo de empezar las fabricaciones, son tan fáciles. Sacás una idea de ahí, un sentimiento del otro estante, los atás con ayuda de palabras, perras negras, y resulta que…"

* * *

Hermione descubrió que la fama de fría e inaccesible que tenía la francesa podía ser acertada y totalmente equívoca dependiendo del lado que Fleur decidiera demostrar.

Porque la francesa de belleza etérea también era capaz de sentir la lujuria como cualquier mortal. Lamentablemente, lo descubrió quizá de la peor manera, que resultó la de ser una simple espectadora de los sucesos.

En su defensa, que la noche terminaría de aquella manera era muy difícil de predecir. En primer lugar, porque jamás se imaginó que Delacour descendiera de su pedestal y se mezclara en una fiesta universitaria donde abundaba alcohol de mala calidad, algo muy distinto a las botellas de vino caro que exhibía en las estanterías de su departamento.

Segundo, ni siquiera había tratado con ella realmente durante casi toda la noche, ya que Fleur parecía ignorar por completo su presencia, a pesar de que estuvo en compañía de Bill en algunos momentos y él sí los había reconocido. El Weasley olía a marihuana y cerveza, y Hermione justificó a la francesa al concluir que también podía haber fumado y esa era la razón de su estado enajenado.

Es decir, ni siquiera se dignó realmente a mirarla aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación. A pesar de la masa de cuerpos y la falta de luz, Hermione todavía podía verla y sabía que Fleur también podría, si quisiera.

El epítome de la noche fue cuando necesitó ir al baño, después del cuarto vaso de cerveza que estaba usando para adormecer su ansiedad al respecto. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y atravesó el pasillo de la casa, esquivando cuerpos sudorosos y sin atreverse a mirar hacia las habitaciones donde muy por seguro habría parejas o tríos con las hormonas hasta la nuca.

No esperaba, sin embargo, empujar la maldita puerta del baño y encontrar a dos mujeres prendidas la una de la otra al punto de explorarse las gargantas mutuamente en una batalla de lenguas.

Y definitivamente no esperaba que, de todas las personas en aquella fiesta, una de ellas fuera Fleur Delacour.

Algo se quebró en el interior de Hermione cuando el sonido estridente de la risa avergonzada que profirió la compañía de la rubia al ser descubiertas le estalló en los oídos aún más fuerte de lo que lo hacía la música.

-L-lo siento.- murmuró torpemente, tras unos segundos equiparables a un pequeña eternidad.

Notó la mirada dura de los ojos cerúleos y aquella expresión que no podía leer y se marchó, azotando la puerta detrás de ella. No quería pensar en las manos de Fleur apretando el trasero de aquella otra mujer, o el labial corrido de sus labios cuando se giró a mirarla, ni siquiera en el deseo crudo que había en sus ojos.

Salió de la casa casi sin darse cuenta, encogiéndose en sí misma y caminando en línea recta de regreso a su habitación en el campus. Su necesidad de huir se alimentaba del pensamiento paranoico de que Fleur se molestaría con ella por haberla interrumpido.

Pocos minutos después, el cielo que había estado nuboso y oscuro finalmente dejó escapar el agua en forma de gotas pesadas y frías que traspasaron con facilidad su ropa. La lluvia caía sin reparos, casi con violencia, como si intentara calarle los huesos.

Pero nada de eso la detuvo, puesto que su cerebro estaba demasiado entumecido para interpretar las señales de su cuerpo, ocupado en apagar cualquier emoción que pudiera haber producido aquel encuentro abrupto.

Después de casi una hora de caminata, finalmente llegó hasta el edificio de residencias en el que vivía, ingresando al hall completamente empapada para encontrar a una tranquila Luna sentada en uno de los sillones, mirando el exterior contemplativamente a través de los grandes paños de cristal.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se acercó a su amiga, sentándose en el sillón a su costado, o más bien dejándose caer sobre este sin importarle mojarlo. Notó que respiraba agitadamente, probablemente por la caminata intensa, y que gruesos mechones de su pelo goteaban agua copiosamente.

-¿Saliste a dar un paseo?- le preguntó la rubia, sosteniendo una taza entre sus manos llena de un líquido humeante, que a Hermione no le interesó identificar pero tenía toda la apariencia de ser un brebaje raro.

Asintió con un sonido hueco, mientras la diferencia entre el interior y el exterior hacía que fuera consciente de que estaba temblando. Probablemente por la lluvia fría y la calefacción insuficiente.

-Fui a una fiesta en la casa de alguien que no conozco.- dijo, con la voz ronca.

-Nunca me gustaron esas fiestas. Pero supongo que tendrán algo interesante.- suspiró Luna, para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Hermione no respondió, sólo porque la observación de su amiga había revuelto algo en su cuerpo, más específicamente en su estómago. Recordó cómo se le había estrujado ante el descubrimiento en el baño y cómo su garganta se había cerrado tanto que no pudo reconocer las intempestivas náuseas durante todo el camino de regreso.

Y las náuseas venían de un sentimiento oscuro, que no quería reconocer pero que poco a poco salía a la luz como algo mezcla de sorpresa, celos y decepción. Sentimientos que no pensaba relacionar a Fleur de aquella manera como tampoco pensó encontrarla en un escenario similar.

Y jamás que le afectaría tanto, llegando a ser un dolor físico, ver a Fleur Delacour besar y tocar a otra mujer.

Entonces recordó la sensación cálida producida por el sonido de su voz recitando con un poco de torpeza las palabras del libro de la última vez. Se preguntó por qué su sangre hervía así ante el recuerdo de los labios de Fleur moviéndose para recitar las oraciones que ahora se superponía al de los mismos labios besando con fiereza otra boca, mientras que su piel parecía helarse tan bruscamente dejándola al punto de no ser capaz de distinguir el material del sillón mullido en el que estaba sentada y limitar su sentido del tacto a las gotas frías que persistían sobre su cuerpo.

-Hermione, tienes fiebre.- dijo entonces Luna, que había estirado una mano para tocarle ligeramente la frente con el dorso de sus dedos.

La castaña la miró, siendo consciente entonces de la mano de la rubia que trajo de regreso su mente a donde estaba su cuerpo físico.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación. Parece que la lluvia te caló hasta los huesos.

* * *

Hermione pasó todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación en un extraño cuadro febril, lo que atrasó todas las tareas que tenía pensado adelantar para ese mes.

Sin embargo, disfrutaba del letargo de una manera que no había tenido el placer en sus poco más de veinte años de vida. Escribió un par de mensajes a sus padres para hacerles saber que aunque pescó una gripe, estaba bien; a Ginny para disculparse por desaparecer de la fiesta y Harry y Ron para que estén al tanto.

Sus dos amigos aparecieron en su habitación ese mismo día para llevarle provisiones y asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo esfuerzos innecesarios. Incluso instalaron la playstation 4 de Harry y jugaron con el Weasley un par de juegos de survival-horror que la ayudaron a abstraerse de la realidad.

No hubo señales de Fleur en aquellas largas cuarenta y ocho horas que Hermione permaneció en reposo. Y, como siempre, razonó que no era necesaria ninguna comunicación puesto que la rubia parecía estar llevando bien su trabajo.

Sin embargo, la verdad es que el tiempo compartido con Fleur había pasado volando, y Hermione no quería admitir lo mucho que se acostumbró, e incluso dio la bienvenida, a la presencia de la francesa en su cotidianidad.

Pero decidió desterrar esa inquietud al fondo de su mente.

Afortunadamente, el lunes ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir y no perderse las clases.

Si todo sería como estaba previsto para sus rutinarios comienzos de semana, no se encontraría con la estudiante francesa puesto que ella tendría sus clases en el otro extremo del ala de Ciencias Sociales. No quiso preguntarse por qué parecía tan importante esquivar a la mujer, pero algo visceral dentro de ella, completamente irracional, lo impulsaba.

Y todo fluyó del modo correcto hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando se sentó debajo de su árbol preferido a la orilla del lago negro, destapando con cuidado su tupper para almorzar en paz.

Entonces, su celular vibró delante de ella y la pantalla se encendió para dejar ver el número de Fleur.

Se congeló por un momento, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla que se apagó luego de unos diez segundos eternos. El olor persistente de su comida todavía tibia le recordaron que debía alimentarse apropiadamente si quería terminar de recuperarse. Tomó su tenedor y apuñaló su comida, dando un buen bocado que masticó lentamente, con la mirada perdida en la superficie del lago.

Otra vez, sus pensamientos se escaparon sin aparente retorno, dejándola con esa sensación de cáscara hueca. Progresivamente la comida perdió su sabor y con eso ella perdió su apetito.

Dejó el tupper a su costado, cerrándolo con cuidado para no volcar las sobras cuando lo guardara en su bolso y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el tronco fresco del árbol. Sin mucho más que hacer en aquel bache de un par de horas hasta su próxima clase, cerró los ojos para descansar.

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y estaba dispuesta a ignorarlos si no fuera porque se detuvieron justo frente a ella.

Y como si su día terminara y comenzara en el momento en que abrió los ojos, Fleur Delacour se materializó ante ella en todo su esplendor. Parecía etérea la forma en la que su cabello rubio estaba suelto desprovisto de su habitual moño ordenado, reflejando el sol con delicadeza a la vez que se mecía al viento con gracia.

Hermione sintió que el corazón daba un salto en su pecho al punto de ser un golpe doloroso contra sus costillas. Vagamente, se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia allí, acariciando la porción de piel mientras sentía su garganta repentinamente seca.

Fleur permaneció en silencio, siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos cerúleos. Y por un momento Hermione pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando.

-¿Comment vas-tu?

Pero no estaba en un estado de delirio místico suficiente como para materializar alucinaciones que pudieran hablar, o eso creía.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró torpemente, agitando la cabeza para despejar su mente e interpretar la pregunta.-Ça va…

Fleur entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose en cuclillas para observar su rostro más detenidamente.

-Harry me dijo que estuviste enferma este fin de semana.- habló entonces, y Hermione luchó por recordar cómo respirar.

-Una gripe. No fue nada, estoy bien ahora.- respondió, luego de aclararse la garganta.

Fleur hizo una mueca, demostrando lo poco convencida que estaba al respecto.

-Probablemente podrías haberlo evitado, ya sabes, caminar bajo la lluvia a la madrugada puede enfermarte.- dijo como si realmente se tratara sólo del clima y de caminatas y no de una huida improvisada.

El recuerdo de la mirada cruda de Fleur esa noche la golpeó, quizás porque estaba viendo otra vez esos mismos ojos cerúleos. Se sintió sonrojar y esperó que la francesa no fuera tan lejos como para señalarlo.

-Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia.- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió y supo que era una respuesta tonta gracias a la sonrisa burlona en los labios rojos de la otra.

-Qué bueno que al menos lo hayas disfrutado. Hay pocos placeres sencillos en la vida.- observó Fleur, todavía en una línea de comportamiento extraño, que tenía a Hermione caminando en una cuerda floja.

Sentía que, de caerse, iría directo a la grieta que se abrió cuando, esa noche, algo explotó en su cara respecto a lo que la hacía sentir Fleur.

Se limitó a asentir, negándose internamente a soltar alguna otra tontería.

-Te hubiera detenido de haberte visto. Lamentablemente a William no se le ocurrió.- suspiró la francesa, pasándose las manos por las piernas contemplativamente antes de incorporarse.

Hermione arqueó una ceja curiosa que Fleur interpretó a su capricho.

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó. La hierba que trajo William esa noche literalmente me llenó de humo la mente.- explicó con un gesto de su mano.-No hubiera aceptado ir si no fuera por la media botella de whisky de fuego que nos bebimos en la cena.

La castaña notó que el comentario estaba destinado a aligerar el ambiente, pero sólo consiguió asentar un bulto aún más denso en su estómago.

-Parecías… fuera de ti esa noche.- murmuró, ante un flash inevitable de imágenes de la rubia en la fiesta.

-¿Hablamos...?- preguntó, mirándola con una curiosidad mucho más abierta y totalmente diferente a lo que había sido su actitud durante toda la conversación.

-No realmente.- negó rápido Hermione, decidiendo que ese era su momento de marcharse de allí antes de que Fleur indagara aún más.

Hizo como que no notaba la mano de la mujer cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a incorporarse y tomó aire para terminar despidiéndose con una frase escueta medio murmurada entre dientes.

Estaba comenzando a alejarse cuando escuchó la voz de Fleur llamarla con un volumen suficientemente alto como para no poder fingir que no la había oído. Se giró a mirarla, disimulando su impaciencia cuando la rubia se tardó más de lo necesario en hablar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el jueves…?- comenzó y Hermione interrumpió la pregunta, apurada por responder.

-No realmente. Así que puedo darte clases este jueves. ¿A la misma hora de siempre? ¡Bien, nos vemos!- monologó con rapidez, sin dar tiempo a respuestas.

Volvió a girar sobre sus talones, caminando casi a zancadas en la dirección opuesta a Delacour, demasiado asustada por sus sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

 **Hola! lo prometido es deuda, (pero pago mis deudas de a poco). Quiero aclarar que no sé muy bien cómo funciona el sistema universitario inglés, así que me tomé algunas libertades artísticas al respecto. JE. (si alguien sabe y quiere iluminarme, bienvenido será)**

 **Me encantaría saber qué piensan al respecto de la historia, sobretodo porque en el próximo capítulo habría smut... que en realidad no escribí porque como dice la calificación este fanfic es rating T. Debería ser M?**

 **Otro pequeño gran detalle es que escribí esta historia usando/citando/parafraseando partes del libro mencionado (Rayuela, de Cortazar). Uno de mis libros favoritos (quién que lo haya leído NO se enamoró de la Maga? Ji).**

 **Gracias por sus follows, favs, y comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan al respecto.**

 **AleRRmz: hola! me alegra saber que te resulta interesante :D, sí, está completa con la posibilidad de modificar alguna que otra cosa, por eso la iré subiendo de a capítulos. Gracias por tus ánimos! si apruebo beberé hasta la inconsciencia para festejar, y sino, para ahogar penas, ja! Gracias por leer! (pd: no sé que me hago la rockstar si después no sobrevivo a la resaca.)**

 **Omaribacache316: buenas! muchas gracias por los deseos de buena suerte! que bueeeno que te guste la idea :) es lindo saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, pronto vendrán más. Gracias por leer!**

 **Loreley: Ok! qué bueno! jajaja ;D espero que con este capítulo lo estés aún más! jeje gracias por leer!**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Boca llena de flores

**III. Boca llena de flores**

Los días siguientes rodaron lentamente, como si estuviera empujando piedras enormes cuesta arriba. Pero las sutiles miradas preocupadas de Harry o las directas preguntas de Ginevra lograron que se abriera al respecto.

El miércoles se encontró nuevamente en la biblioteca, leyendo distraídamente las anotaciones de sus clases del día.

-Disculpa.- murmuró una voz grave a su costado y a regañadientes levantó la mirada para encontrar a un deportista al que había recordado ver levantar la mano en la subasta.

-¿Sí?- soltó, acomodándose en la silla para sentarse con la espalda recta.

-Soy Viktor Krum, no quería molestarte pero…- comenzó, con un acento grueso muy distinto al de Fleur.

Hermione parpadeó, reconociendo el nombre.-Oh, tú eres el estudiante de intercambio de Bulgaria.

Krum asintió, haciendo una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa.

-Te vi en la subasta.- señaló, mientras pensaba cómo se sentía al respecto de aquello.

No recordaba todos los rostros, pero la mayoría de ellos eran personas que jamás hubiera imaginado estarían interesados en tener trato alguno con ella. Al parecer, estaba equivocada, pero se recordó que lamentablemente se trataba de una situación de interés.

Sacar provecho de la aguda mente de la afamada "estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts".

Sin embargo, Hermione apreció verlo asentir y demostrar un poco de dignidad al parecer avergonzado por aquello.

-Creí que tal vez así…

-No podría negarme a darte clases de tutoría ¿no?- interrumpió intentando una sonrisa simpática a lo que el búlgaro asintió otra vez.-Ya me lo han dicho.

-Vamos al mismo curso sobre política internacional.- repuso entonces Viktor, aunque Hermione no lo ubicaba muy bien en aquel contexto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- preguntó, intentando apurar la conversación para regresar a su lectura.

El búlgaro volvió a asentir y se demoró un poco, pareciendo buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Hermione evaluó la situación unos segundos, para terminar decidiendo que si ella podía controlar la situación, entonces no sería algo malo que los demás estudiantes le pidieran ayuda. Además, Viktor parecía estar siendo cuidadoso al respecto, sin animosidad alguna. Algo que contrastaba de la mayoría de sus compañeros, quienes parecían pensar que ella, por entender de lo que hablaban los profesores, estaba en la obligación de salvarlos de su miseria.

-Déjame tu número, te escribiré luego. El primer adelanto del trabajo no se entrega hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que aún hay tiempo.- le dijo, acercandole papel y lápiz.

Los ojos oscuros de Krum brillaron con entusiasmo y esta vez sí logró una sonrisa real. Por su lado, Hermione se sintió orgullosa de demostrar que no era una persona inaccesible.

Viktor se disponía a anotar su número cuando alguien aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta los interrumpió.

Hermione apenas pudo mirar sobre su hombro para encontrar a Delacour de pie a su lado, quien le dio una mirada significativa al búlgaro antes de suavizar su expresión hacia ella.

-Oh, buenas tardes Fleur.- dijo Krum antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, porque todavía estaba preguntándose cómo no notó que se acercaba.

-Bonsoir, Viktor. ¿Haciendo planes?- preguntó la rubia, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven que encendió la sospecha de la inglesa.

El búlgaro se encogió de hombros, pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

-En realidad, molesté a la señorita para solicitar su ayuda con el curso de política que te comenté.- explicó sin reservas.

La mirada de Hermione rebotó de uno al otro, todavía sin poder comprender la naturaleza de la interacción entre ambos. Por un lado, parecía como si a Fleur le molestara encontrarlos, y por el otro, era obvio que Viktor no estaba dándose por aludido.

-¿Se conocen?- interrumpió, porque no podía soportar sentir que había una pieza del rompecabezas que no tenía.

A decir verdad, había unas cuantas piezas sobre Fleur Delacour que permanecían desconocidas para ella.

-La universidad tiene una especie de programa para ayudar a la adaptación de los estudiantes extranjeros, nos conocimos allí.- señaló Viktor, que para su apariencia en general, resultaba ser mucho más conversador de lo esperado.

Hermione asintió, pasando su mirada hacia Fleur, curiosa de saber qué la había traído hasta ella un día antes de lo pautado. La francesa le devolvió una mirada igual de inquisitiva por toda respuesta.

-No quiero seguir interrumpiendo tu lectura, Hermione.- se despidió entonces el búlgaro ofreciéndole una sonrisa caballerosa.-Esperaré tu mensaje.

La castaña asintió, viéndolo alejarse hasta que escuchó que la silla a su lado chirriaba. Parpadeando, giró para ver a Fleur sentarse a su costado. Se sintió sonrojar cuando el aroma suave de su perfume llegó hasta su nariz y no pudo contener una mirada apreciativa al perfil de la francesa, cuya blusa suelta dejaba sus clavículas al descubierto y permitía notar la manera en que el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello se hundía directo hacia sus pechos.

Demasiado tarde notó la sonrisa de Fleur, quien por supuesto la había notado.

-Esta silla no está ocupada, ¿Verdad?- soltó la francesa, y Hermione sintió que su sonrojo se profundizó al captar la voz ligeramente más grave con la que habló.

Se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose en su asiento mientras recuperaba el libro olvidado sobre la mesa intentando recomponerse. Finalmente, recordando que la rubia esperaba una respuesta, se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin poder confiar en su voz.

Aquello pareció bastar para la Fleur, que parecía satisfecha y lo suficientemente cómoda como para apoyar su mano distraídamente en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione, algo que solía hacer incluso cuando ambas estaban en el sofá de su departamento.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Hermione intentó con poco éxito leer el mismo párrafo unas cuatro veces. Algo que no parecía estar pasando a Fleur, que estaba sumergida en su lectura con una expresión de concentración en su rostro que hacía saltar ligeramente hacia afuera sus labios resultando en una combinación extraña de adorabilidad y sensualidad.

-Veo que finalmente decidiste unirtenos.- habló Luna, a quien Hermione originalmente había estado esperando.

Ambas levantaron su mirada de sus libros para ver a la sonriente muchacha, que se instaló del otro lado de la mesa.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Elsa, puedes sumarte cuando quieras.- continuó, haciendo que Hermione se mordiera el labio para contener la risa y voltearse a mirar a Fleur.

Podía jurar que había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la francesa, que por lo demás parecía suficientemente compuesta aún en la confusión por cómo había sido llamada.

-Gracias. Pero mi nombre es Fleur.- respondió por fin, corrigiendo suavemente a la otra rubia.

-Oh, claro.- dijo Luna dándoles una última mirada para luego dedicarse a la lectura de su propio libro.

* * *

Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba la puerta del edificio, esperando que Fleur abriera y preguntándose si la mujer la saludaría con dos besos en las mejillas como lo había hecho la tarde anterior cuando se despidieron a la salida de la biblioteca.

Apretó los libros en sus manos ansiosamente al verla llegar, apreciando la forma en la que el vestido que llevaba abrazaba los lugares correctos y fluía ligeramente con sus pasos. Algún día Fleur finalmente le haría saber que notaba que sus miradas eran un poco depravadas y ese sería su fin, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría un poco más de la vista ignorando el ligero susurro de su mente de que estaba pareciéndose cada vez más a Ronald cada vez que estaba cerca de la francesa.

La sonrisa tranquila de la rubia calmó sus pensamientos sólo por un momento, puesto que su ser volvió a estallar interiormente cuando la mujer se adelantó para plantar dos besos en sus mejillas, deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en el segundo, al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos hacia la cintura de Hermione mientras con la otra acarició su hombro hasta su espalda, empujando suavemente para acercarla.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de una manera que la hacía sentir extática.

El momento terminó tan rápido como comenzó y a pesar de que sabía que Fleur podía notar la manera en la que la hacía sonrojar, no mencionó nada al respecto, apartándose luego para invitarla a pasar .

Hermione subió las escaleras detrás de ella, debiendo recordando cómo respirar para intentar calmar su corazón que galopaba con fuerza en su pecho.

Más allá de aquel momento, la tarde transcurrió con la comodidad que habían logrado con el tiempo, de hecho, más allá de algunos comentarios e indicaciones, Fleur estaba dedicándose a lo suyo por sí misma y Hermione se había dado el lujo de entretenerse leyendo los textos que necesitaba para la semana siguiente.

Aunque a decir verdad, quizás Hermione sí había estado un poco más nerviosa de lo normal y quizás Fleur había difuminado unos cuantos límites, llegando a descansar su mano sobre la rodilla de la castaña por un tiempo indefinido, sentada muy cerca a pesar de que en el sofá cabrían tres personas cómodamente sin tener que tocarse.

Para serenarse, Hermione razonó que ahora que Fleur estaba más cómoda a su alrededor y había dejado a un lado su fachada fría, simplemente demostrando eso que se solía decir sobre los franceses… sobre que, podían ser, mhn, un poco ¿táctiles…?

No alcanzó a terminar de formular su idea porque la pregunta de Fleur la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?- le dijo con tranquilidad, cerrando el libro sobre su regazo.

Parpadeó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para levantar la vista del texto que estaba leyendo.

-¿Hay alguna otra clase con la que necesites ayuda?- preguntó genuinamente, un poco sorprendida de que algo más pudiera estar costando a la brillante mujer.

Fleur negó con la cabeza, empujando un mechón de cabello que se le había salido de la coleta hacia detrás de su oreja.

-No, pero Las Brujas de Macbeth se presentarán en un club aquí cerca mañana.- explicó, pasando los dedos por el mismo mechón que había peinado para jugar con él .-Quería invitarte.

La castaña cabeceó hacia atrás, cuadrándose de hombros. En todo aquel tiempo, a excepción de la tarde anterior en la biblioteca, Fleur jamás la había invitado a encontrarse por fuera de las clases pautadas. A pesar de su sorpresa, notó la expectación en los ojos cerúleos y algo dentro de ella vibró.

-Claro. Las Brujas de Macbeth es una de mis bandas favoritas.- respondió, intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

Fleur sonrió encantadoramente y en poco más, Hermione se notó sonreír también.

* * *

-Así que tienes una cita con Elsa.- dijo Ginny, luego de emitir un sonoro " _pop_ " al quitarse la paleta de fresa de la boca.

La castaña se mordió el labio, ignorándola, encontrándose a sí misma un poco perdida porque aquella era la primera vez que le preocupaba cómo vestirse para salir con alguien.

-Ella nunca usó la palabra "cita". Más bien es una salida de amigas.- decidió responder porque sabía que Ginevra no la dejaría en paz de otra manera.

-Le pregunté a Bill.- soltó entonces su amiga, dejándose caer sobre la cama sin importarle toda la ropa que Hermione había acumulado sobre ésta en el descarte de atuendos.

-¿Qué le preguntaste a tu hermano?- inquirió interesada esta vez, mirándola por encima de su hombro y a la vez sintiendo un miedo sordo por la bocota metiche de la pelirroja.

-Si Fleur es lesbiana. ¿Qué más? Y adivina qué. Lo es. O al menos Bill asegura que últimamente sólo la ha visto con mujeres.- informó la Weasley, levantando la cabeza para mirarla, orgullosa de su descubrimiento y atenta a la reacción de su amiga.

Hermione resopló, dando un paso hacia atrás y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero pronto se recuperó e intentó una fachada desinteresada.

-Ya lo sé, la vi besar a una mujer en la fiesta.- dijo, fingiendo que aquello no la afectaba de una manera casi creíble.

Ginny hizo una mueca mientras los engranajes en su mente se ponían a funcionar y la castaña lamentó su descuido.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡ _Oh_ , Hermione!- murmuró la pelirroja apenada, incorporándose para estirar su mano y tomar la de su amiga ofreciendo consuelo.-Por eso te fuiste de la fiesta, la viste con otra mujer.

Hermione luchó con el regreso de aquella bola pesada asentándose en su estómago y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza escudándose en su terquedad.

-Vamos, Hermione, es obvio que ella te gusta.- le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa simpática.

La castaña se limitó a suspirar, soltando la mano de su amiga para regresar a su elección de ropa.

-No sucederá Ginny, sólo somos amigas.- respondió utilizando su voz de sabelotodo. A pesar de que internamente su nerviosismo y ansiedad por el asunto delataban que internamente esperaba que Ginevra tuviera razón.

* * *

Encontró a Fleur esperándola en la entrada del club. La francesa llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados y debajo de la chaqueta de cuero una inesperada remera de la última gira de las Brujas. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que resultaba particularmente adorable.

La francesa le devolvió la sonrisa, dando un paso hacia adelante que permitió a la inglesa captar el suave aroma de su perfume, lo que la distrajo lo suficiente como para sonrojarse sin remedio al sentir los labios suaves de la mujer en su mejilla.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó suavemente la rubia alejándose apenas y Hermione debió hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no parpadear y terminar por estacionar su mirada en los labios rojos que se movían al hablarle.

Las palabras de Ginevra hicieron eco en su mente, y no pudo evitar sentir un regusto amargo al pensar en lo imposible del asunto, aún si Fleur realmente estuviera interesada en mujeres.

Asintió con unas pocas palabras tan insulsas que no estaba segura de ser consciente de haberlas dicho, pero parecieron suficiente para Fleur, que sin perder el tiempo enganchó sus brazos y las condujo hacia la puerta, de su chaqueta sacó dos entradas que entregó al guardia de la puerta y enseguida se sumergieron en la semioscuridad del club.

La multitud se movía ansiosamente, y se encontró asintiendo torpemente una vez más cuando Fleur le susurró al oído que se quedara cerca, o podrían perderse entre la marea de gente.

Y entre todo el gentío, captó la mirada curiosa de más de un conocido, que parecían sorprendidos de verlas juntas. Hermione pensó para sí misma que ella también estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con nadie menos de Fleur Delacour en un club a esa hora, por más que fuera para ver a Las Brujas de Macbeth.

De hecho, los únicos rostros sonrientes en su dirección fueron los de Luna y Ginny, que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros, la Weasley incluso la hizo sonreír a pesar de sus nervios cuando le hizo seña con sus pulgares arriba alentadoramente.

Las cosas marcharon bien los primeros veinte minutos, la multitud estaba positivamente exaltada y coreaba el nombre de la banda con entusiasmo, y Hermione alivió sus nervios rápidamente, hablando con Fleur distraídamente acerca de la posible lista de temas de esa noche.

Hasta que una mujer alta y casi tan preciosa como Fleur, salvo que con una abundante melena chocolate y un pesado acento irlandés se acercó hasta ella, sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza en su mano y luciendo una sonrisa descarada con la que apoyó su mano con firmeza en el hombro de la francesa, inclinándose a hablarle casi tan cerca como para rozar sus narices.

El estómago de Hermione se encogió, parpadeando lejos para no mirar la escena.

La conversación se prolongó y la inglesa la reconoció cuando escuchó su fuerte risa y supo que estaba frente a nadie menos que la mujer con la que Fleur había estado besándose en el baño en aquella fiesta.

La recorrió el mismo escalofrío helado, soltó del agarre de la francesa, que estaba aparentemente demasiado entretenida en la conversación como para notarlo y aprovechó el estallido de los parlantes y la neblina proveniente de las máquinas de humo para escapar de Fleur, mezclándose en la marea de gente que comenzó a moverse con entusiasmo cuando sus ídolos salieron por fin al escenario entonando una de las canciones más exitosas de su primer disco.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione estaba demasiado abstraída por su propio malestar para disfrutarlo y debió luchar contra la corriente hasta llegar a la barra, apoyándose en sus codos al punto de casi saltar sobre esta para llamar la atención del barman al que pidió una gran jarra de cerveza.

Ella no era una gran bebedora, pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez las burbujas frías de la bebida la ayudarían a digerir la bola pesada de nervios que se instaló en su estómago. El líquido corrió fresco, bienvenido por su garganta inesperadamente reseca y el efecto del alcohol pronto inundó su sistema a la par que la jarra se vaciaba.

El recital pareció mejorar luego y se sintió lo suficientemente animada como para regresar a la multitud bailando animadamente cuando comenzó su canción preferida del grupo, dejando que los bajos le golpearan el pecho con fuerza y casi podría jurar que el sonido grave destruía sus inhibiciones.

Faltaba sólo el último estribillo cuando sintió una mano certera sujetar su muñeca y se giró para encontrarse al par de ojos cerúleos que había estado evitando.

-¡Chérie, por fin te encontré!- exclamó Fleur intentando hacerse oír por sobre la música estridente.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tensa, todavía golpeada por la adrenalina. La rubia la miró unos segundos más, sin importarle que a su alrededor todo el mundo enloqueciera al ritmo de la música. Notó cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño y se inclinaba hacia ella, señalando la jarra casi vacía en su mano.

-Podrías haberme dicho que querías algo para beber.- dijo la francesa entonces en un tono lúdico, pareciendo esforzarse por hablar con Hermione a pesar de que la inglesa no había dicho palabra alguna todavía.

Sin saber qué hacer, le ofreció la jarra de cerveza y la vio beber, olvidándose de la banda sobre el escenario por el momento.

-No quería molestarte, estabas hablando con tu amiga.- soltó, esperando que sus celos no se filtraran en sus palabras.

Fleur parpadeó, mirándola otra vez por varios segundos, como si buscara algo en ella y Hermione tenía mucho miedo de que así fuera.

-Es sólo una conocida, no me hubieras molestado. Vine aquí contigo.- respondió la francesa, y la castaña tuvo la impresión de que estaban repentinamente lo suficientemente cerca como para contarse las pestañas.-Aunque me hayas dejado la mitad del concierto sola.

Sus últimas palabras parecían una broma, pero había allí un reproche que casi la hizo sentir mal. Lamentablemente, la imagen de la mujer tan cerca de la Fleur volvió a quemar sus pupilas.

Así que guardó silencio intentando moderarse y tomó la jarra de las manos de la rubia para tragarse de una vez lo que quedaba. Fleur le dirigió una mirada suspicaz por tercera vez en la noche y la castaña decidió que estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para que no le importara.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar, después de la breve introducción del cantante y Hermione se animó con los primeros acordes.

-Me encanta esta canción.- dijo entonces la rubia y se encontró asintiendo con entusiasmo, girándose para volver a mirar a la banda e ignorando el vuelco de su corazón cuando Fleur deslizó su mano desde su muñeca (que no había soltado) para entrelazar sus dedos y guiarlas más cerca del escenario.

* * *

El campus estaba demasiado lejos del club, para el momento en el que el recital terminó estaba demasiado cansada y a pesar de que pudiera haber buscado a sus dos amigas para regresar con ellas en un taxi, aceptó la invitación de Fleur para dormir en su departamento esa noche, que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.

No habían bebido más lo que duró el recital y quizás la valentía líquida del alcohol se había extinguido más rápido de lo que deseaba, ya que la forma distraída y sutil con la que Fleur todavía la sostenía de la mano hacía que su mente se congelara otra vez. La rubia parecía no notarlo, o lo ignoraba a propósito, evidentemente cómoda con el contacto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué desconectaste el timbre?- fue lo que sí pudo decir.

A Fleur le pareció divertido por alguna razón, quizás porque eran sus primeras palabras después de veinte minutos de caminata.

-Algunos estudiantes consiguieron mi dirección y pasaban por aquí a menudo.- explicó con sencillez, pero la castaña sabía a lo que se refería.

Los primeros meses en los que Fleur comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts todo el estudiantado (o casi todo, ya que ella y la mayoría de sus amigos no) estaban muy pendientes de la estudiante extranjera, ya fuera por envidia o lujuria.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, y a cada paso Hermione se sentía menos segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fleur abrió la puerta sin demora y se acercó al refrigerador, sacando dos latas de cerveza para ofrecer una a la inglesa, que la aceptó feliz de tener algo concreto con lo que entretenerse.

-Aún es temprano.- señaló la rubia, mirando distraídamente la pantalla de su celular. Acto seguido, se dejó caer en el sofá y Hermione la siguió sin saber muy bien dónde más podría ubicarse.

Por primera vez desde que aceptó ir al departamento de Fleur esa noche, se preguntó dónde se suponía que dormiría.

-Ha sido un buen concierto, similar al que dieron en mayo en Londres.- comenzó a hablar la francesa, que estaba evidentemente mucho más animada que Hermione.

Asintió brevemente, dando un sorbo a su cerveza para despejarse con el sabor de la bebida.

-Hacía tiempo que no los veía, para ser honesta. Estuve ocupada con los exámenes la última vez que tocaron por aquí.- respondió, intentando ser una compañía más o menos decente.

-Bueno, entonces me alegra que aceptaras esta vez.- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

A sabiendas que los exámenes estaban a poco más, Hermione misma admitía que Fleur había conseguido algo que ni siquiera sus amigos lograban con la facilidad con que había aceptado ir al concierto con la francesa.

Apretó la lata en su mano ante el pensamiento, sintiéndose repentinamente expuesta.

-Me alegra haber dicho que sí. Las Brujas de Macbeth nunca decepcionan a sus fans.- divagó torpe, intentando disimular.

Fleur la miró entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión lúdica.

-Estoy segura que me agradecerán haberte llevado a verlos.- acotó entonces, en un tono arrogante que hizo reír a la Hermione.

-Estoy segura que sí, al igual que yo.- se apresuró a decir, esperando que la sensación cálida en su rostro no fuera un sonrojo furioso.

Sus palabras parecieron ser lo que la francesa quería escuchar, porque su sonrisa adquirió un nuevo tono y sus ojos brillaron con deleite. Y Hermione podía decir muy bien que los ojos cerúleos tenían un brillo nuevo porque estaban, de hecho, muy cerca.

Quizás Ginny tenía razón después de todo y estaba en una cita con Fleur.

Olvidó cómo respirar en ese momento, completamente perdida. Podía jurar que sentía el calor que irradiaba la piel de la francesa o quizás era el aire tibio que exhalaba con cada respiración. Lo que fuera, había convertido el lógico y despierto cerebro de la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts en papilla.

Si alguien un par de meses atrás le hubiera dicho que la estúpida subasta la llevaría a respirar literalmente el mismo aire que Fleur Delacour se hubiera reído en su cara. Ahora, podía decir que estaba punto de ser besada por la belleza extranjera y una parte de ella no se atrevía a parpadear por temor a que fuera una ilusión, mientras que la otra parte de sí realmente creía que estaba soñando.

La sensación de sopor se perdió cuando los labios de Fleur finalmente se encontraron con los suyos, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que impulsó una sonrisa en sus propios labios aún en medio del contacto. Las manos de la francesa tomaron con gentileza sus mejillas, acercándose para profundizar el beso y Hermione cedió fácilmente.

Podría haber pasado el resto de la noche sólo besándola y no tendría una queja al respecto, pero Fleur parecía tener otra idea ya que su boca se deslizó con gracia hacia su cuello, probablemente manchando la piel bronceada de Hermione con el labial rojo que llevaba, aunque a la castaña no podía importarle menos.

Suspiró al sentir las caricias de la francesa e instaló sus manos en las caderas de la mujer cuando ella se le sentó a horcajadas en un movimiento fluido, arrinconandola contra el respaldo del sofá.

-No sabes cuánto llevo deseando esto, 'Mione.- murmuró Fleur con la voz grave sobre su oído, en una pausa breve que sólo alcanzó para tomar una respiración antes de que volviera a atacar sus labios, afortunadamente para Hermione que había perdido la capacidad de utilizar su boca para formar oraciones conexas, como si sus labios y lengua decidieran que su verdadera vocación fuera besar apasionadamente a la rubia.

Su mente y su cuerpo eran un asunto diferente. No porque estuvieran disociadas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino que gracias a ello, la mente y el corazón de Hermione habían dejado de habitar en aquel espacio intermedio en el que se había refugiado cuando todo comenzó: el cinismo arromantico con el que había estado viendo todo, como si fuera solo uno más de los compromisos universitarios en los que se había encontrado atrapada debido a su torpeza social, de repente parecía una excusa patética detrás de la que se había ocultado para negarse que todas aquellas miradas, toques y palabras que Fleur había dicho con una intención determinada realmente iban hacía allí, es decir, hacia donde estaban en ese momento.

La revelación también despejó el aturdimiento sobre sus propios sentimientos, sintiendo como si un trago ardiente quemara su garganta y se estacionara ácidamente en su estómago. El sopor de autoprotección ante el descubrimiento de Fleur besando a aquella mujer la noche en la fiesta y luego conversando con ella en el concierto, se corrió como un telón para descubrir los celos y el deseo, profundamente reprimidos en parte porque jamás pensó que podría ser ella quién la besara.

Como un cóctel explosivo, todo aquello ascendió por su columna vertebral, ida y vuelta, desde su cabeza para contribuir a la sensación de mareo e irrealidad y terminar cayendo para instalarse entre sus piernas, donde latió de una manera innegable cuando Fleur chupó la base de su cuello con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una marca al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba sobre la piel de las costillas de la inglesa raspando ligeramente con sus uñas y haciéndola retorcerse.

Jadeó, aferrándose con una mano el hombro de Fleur mientras que con la otra apretaba su cadera sobre la tela del jean, clavando los dedos ansiosamente.

-Puedes tocar donde quieras, chérie. - la animó Fleur con un acento denso y una sonrisa cargada, dando vía libre a una osadía que Hermione no sabía que llevaba dentro.

En los siguientes minutos la ropa comenzó a ser despejada del camino, sin muchas ceremonias más que las miradas llenas de deseo y las palabras en francés que la rubia murmuraba entre besos.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, Hermione no dudó en aceptar la invitación al cuarto en cuanto no quedaba más que la ropa interior en pie. No podía culpar al alcohol por su atrevimiento, más bien era el hambre propio sumado al que leía por primera vez con claridad en los ojos cerúleos.

Las sábanas suaves la recibieron de espaldas mientras el cuerpo cálido de Fleur la cubría. Tuvo que tocarla con manos ansiosas para asegurarse de que no era alguna especie de alucinación flotando sobre ella.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Hermione alcanzó a vislumbrar la sonrisa en los labios rellenos de la francesa antes de que bajara por su cuerpo llevándose la ropa interior de la castaña en el camino y sumergiéndose en el vértice entre sus piernas.

* * *

 **Puf! lo dejé aquí por lo siguiente: salvo una persona (gracias por responder :P por cierto) nadie más dijo que prefiere smut o no smut. Mmmmh...**

 **Aunque me alegro que les guste tanto :) Gracias por sus follows/favs y comentarios, me encanta leerles!**

 **Avatar1989: hola! me alegra que te guste! jajaja pobre Hermione! es tragicómico, mientras escribía pensaba en Fleur viendo como se iba y pensando... "¿Qué fue eso?"... igual no hay punto de vista de Fleur hasta el capítulo final más o menos. Ji. Gracias por leer!**

 **Yuri81: Hola! que bueno entonces que va bien la historia! estoy publicando rápido, eh? (esta historia, las demás ya sé que no... :( ). Sí, Hermione no la pasó muy bien el capítulo anterior, y en este último mejoró hacia el final, eh? ;)**

 **Fran KT: Holaaa! jajaja yo estoy rezando para aprobar y para para inspirarme y terminar los capítulos a medio escribir, siendo sincera... subir esto hoy es mi permitido del día, así que ahora volveré a estudiar :'(. Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Loreley: me encanta tu entusiasmo cuando decís "que se den duro contra la pared" jajajajajaja arriba ese entusiasmo!. DECIME: smut o no? lo dejé ahí como diciendo: esto puede continuar o quedar así y estaría bien... o no? eh? Saludos!**

 **El título lo saqué de acá (lo dejo, la verdad, porque me encanta lo que dice): "Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura"(...) Cap 7, Rayuela.**

 **Lo siguiente es un pequeño Spoiler: el título del Fanfic se refiere no a Hermione, sino a Fleur. Les dejo a ustedes que descubran por qué.**


	4. Perras Negras

**Hola, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda. A** **hre.**

 **IV. Perras negras**

La poca luz en la habitación teñía todo de colores azules y sombras, pero los sentidos de Hermione estaban hipersensibles.

Había algo en la forma voraz con la que Fleur se movía sobre su cuerpo que la mantenía al borde del precipicio. Como si fuera una sirena tentándola a saltar a las aguas del mar mientras se burlaba de ella entre olas iracundas. La pequeña parte de sí que todavía podía ver más allá de la bruma de placer, le decía que Fleur estaba disfrutando de llevarla al borde y retroceder en el último instante, dejándola colgada en un placer intenso pero insuficiente para su liberación.

La rubia estaba comiéndola, a falta de una palabra mejor, caprichosamente. Pasando de una intensidad abrumadora a caricias suaves, pequeños roces tiernos de su lengua, arrancando una serie de jadeos y suspiros que Hermione apenas podía reconocer de sí misma. Después de retorcerse durante lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, gimió con la voz ronca al sentir un par de dedos hundiéndose en su interior y aunque quizá no era momento para sentirse así, se avergonzó al mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de los ojos cerúleos y la sonrisa descarada que casi la hacía dudar sobre quién estaba disfrutando más.

Fleur mordió su cadera mientras doblaba los dedos en su interior, causando que se arqueara ante las sensaciones. Sus manos apretaron las sábanas en puños mientras el placer y el dolor se mezclaban gracias a los labios y dientes de Fleur en la lenta ascensión que emprendió por su cuerpo hasta su boca. La besó profundamente, haciendo que un nuevo rayo de placer la atravesara al sentir su propio sabor en los labios de la francesa.

-Hermione, mírame.- murmuró Fleur con la voz grave, y se preguntó cómo demonios podía pedirle aquello cuando tenía sus dedos enterrados tan profundamente en ella.

Pero la francesa fue implacable al respecto, tirando sus dedos fuera, haciendo que Hermione soltara un leve quejido y finalmente abriera los ojos para mirarla, sintiendo una repentina frustración al notar la expresión desafiante de Fleur, que repitió lentamente sus palabras mientras lentamente hundía sus dedos en ella con deliberada lentitud.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que había perdido casi cualquier control racional de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio para reprimir el impulso de cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada sobre los ojos cerúleos, ignorando la sonrisa victoriosa de Fleur, que la besó ligeramente en los labios como recompensa por su esfuerzo, y la inglesa hubiera querido morderla por su arrogancia, pero lo cierto es que el lado dominante de la francesa sólo hacía que la deseara con más desesperación.

El ritmo muy pronto comenzó a ascender, y Fleur comenzó a murmurar palabras inteligibles, roncas. Deslizó su pulgar sobre el brote hinchado de Hermione,que había descuidado, y la inglesa tembló por la concentración que necesitaba para no cerrar los ojos y terminar de perder el poco control que podía sostener sobre su cuerpo sobreexcitado.

Fueron segundos vertiginosos, en los que la tensión acumulada finalmente se quebró bajo el ritmo implacable de las caricias y Hermione vergonzosamente se retorció, perdiendo cualquier inhibición que le quedaba echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras de su garganta escapó un gemido intenso y su interior se apretó alrededor de los dos dedos arqueados de Fleur, quien descendió su boca sobre el pulso de la castaña, chupando con saña quizá como reprimenda por atreverse a desobedecer.

Fue fácilmente el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida, y agradeció la manera en la que la francesa la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, conteniendo la sensibilidad que hizo a su corazón golpear furiosamente contra sus costillas. Sabía que probablemente Fleur podía sentirlo a través de sus pechos apretados, pero ya no había momento para avergonzarse al respecto.

El retorno a sus sentidos fue lento, bienvenido afectuosamente mediante los besos suaves que la rubia salpicó a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello, mientras la yema de sus dedos pasaban lánguidamente por su costado, rascando cada tanto con sus uñas pulidas por la piel bronceada.

Cuando finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada brillante de la francesa, que sonreía ligeramente. Admiró silenciosamente el brillo que el sudor le daba a su piel blanca, pensando que en cualquier otra persona se vería desalineado, pero a ella sólo le daba un aire erótico y tentador, que hacía que Hermione quisiera deslizar su boca y su lengua con la misma libertad con la que Fleur lo había hecho sobre ella.

Aquel pensamiento en su mente despertó a su cuerpo y se impulsó contra el colchón para invertir las posiciones, haciendo que la francesa jadeara por la sorpresa. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, mirando contemplativamente el cuerpo desnudo de la francesa sin tapujos y ligeramente admirando la tranquila seguridad con la que Fleur le devolvió la mirada.

Probablemente fueron segundos, pero la intimidad silenciosa que se formó entre ambas hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estrujara en su pecho, sobretodo al regresar al rostro de la rubia, donde su mirada abierta, de deseo crudo y genuino, hizo que se estremeciera y que el deseo regresara en oleadas.

Descubrió que necesitaba transmitir a Fleur aquello de alguna manera y se mordió el labio mientras deliberaba por dónde comenzar. Como si leyera su mente, la francesa tomó su mano para llevarla detrás de su espalda, justo al broche de su sostén.

Hermione tardó un par de segundos en desprenderlo y tirar los tirantes por los hombros y brazos de Fleur, que suspiró ligeramente mientras dócilmente lo permitía. Los ojos café miraron con fascinación la forma en la que los pechos llenos de la francesa se movían con cada respiración profunda. Descendió para atrapar el brote tierno de uno, rodando su lengua instintivamente sobre la protuberancia entre sus labios, adorando los sonidos y palabras entrecortadas de Fleur, que pronto enterró sus dedos en el voluminoso cabello castaño de la inglesa, buscando sostenerla contra sus pechos.

La inglesa se encontró sonriendo una vez más, en tanto deslizaba su mano entre las piernas de la francesa, atravesando la última barrera de la ropa interior. Contuvo un gemido al notar la humedad copiosa entre sus pliegues, fascinada por aquello y sin querer perder más tiempo, comenzó a trazar círculos suaves sobre el clítoris hinchado de Fleur, que se aferró a sus hombros con abandono.

Continuó sus caricias con deleite, prestando especial atención a cada reacción que podía obtener de la francesa, que se retorcía con el mismo abandono que ella hacía minutos provocando un ligero sentimiento de orgullo en Hermione al comprobar que también podía llevarla allí. Sintiéndose audaz, deslizó dos dedos dentro de la intimidad resbaladiza de la rubia, que arqueó su cuerpo en respuesta a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en los hombros bronceados de la inglesa.

A diferencia de la Fleur, Hermione ya no estaba de humor para jugar, impaciente, a la expectativa de verla deshacerse bajo sus manos. A pesar de la escasa luz en la habitación, la inglesa intentó grabar en sus pupilas cada gesto y movimiento a la vez que besaba y lamía cada porción de piel que pudiera alcanzar, decidida a utilizar todos sus sentidos.

Nunca pensó que la vez en las que más le gustaría oír su propio nombre sería cuando Fleur finalmente alcanzó su orgasmo, soltando cada sílaba tan apretada e intensamente como su interior se ajustaba alrededor de los dedos de Hermione, que disfrutaba sentir las palpitaciones contra la yema de sus dígitos.

Agotada por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer al costado de Fleur, retirando sus dedos con cuidado y dejando que su brazo se ajustara debajo de los pechos llenos de la rubia, atrayéndola para abrazarla con un suspiro feliz.

Fleur movió su cabeza hacia ella, a la vez que su mano tanteaba hasta alcanzar la mandíbula de Hermione para empujarla un beso suave. En poco más, la inglesa acomodó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Fleur, suspirando felizmente antes de dejar que el cansancio la arrastrara a un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

El ringtone de su celular la despertó, saltó de la cama e intentó parpadear en la penumbra, aún con su visión borrosa se aventuró a buscarlo, mosqueada por la melodía que había aprendido a odiar. Encontró el aparato sobre la mesa de café y apagó la alarma comprobando que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Recordó que era sábado y que había quedado con Luna en la biblioteca, a la vez que su mente comenzaba a racionalizar dónde se encontraba en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a sentir frío y se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Escuchó un bostezo venir desde dentro de la habitación y el crujido de las sábanas al moverse y contuvo la respiración.

Cinco segundos después, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Fleur tan desnuda como ella ingresando al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás con total naturalidad.

Cohibida, comenzó a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida alrededor del sofá, sintiendo que una cuenta regresiva colgaba sobre su cabeza. Descartando momentáneamente usar el sostén, apenas alcanzó a colocarse la remera cuando sintió un par de manos suaves instalarse en su cintura, empujándola hacia atrás hasta toparse con un cuerpo cálido y firme que por supuesto pertenecía a nadie menos que a Fleur.

-¿A dónde vas con tanto apuro, chérie?- murmuró la francesa sobre su oído, robándole el aliento en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a hacer aquel truco rasguñando sus costillas.

Hermione se sonrojó profusamente, sintiendo su trasero chocar contra la pelvis de la rubia, haciendo que las imágenes de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior se agolparan en su mente.

Fleur esperó paciente, aunque no pasiva, su respuesta, mientras dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello bronceado de la inglesa, en el que estaba segura debería haber por lo menos un par de marcas rojizas.

-Quedé con… Luna, en la biblioteca.- se esforzó por decir, sintiendo que su cuerpo, y en especial cierta región de su anatomía, comenzaba a levantar temperatura.

- _Mon amour_ , ¿Hay algún día en el que no estudies?- preguntó con evidente diversión Fleur, sin detener lo que estaba haciendo con su boca sobre la piel bronceada.

Hermione suspiró, intentando encontrar un poco de firmeza dentro de sí misma para defenderse. No ayudaba que Fleur la llamara de aquella manera que hacía brotar una sensación calida en su pecho.

-No es una reunión de estudio, sabes que me divierto con la lectura.- intentó su pobre defensa, aunque inconscientemente separó un poco las piernas cuando la yema de los dedos de la rubia se deslizaron desde delante a la cara interna de sus muslos.

Fleur dejó escapar una suave risa, murmurando algo en francés que sonó provocador y ronco, y que Hermione adivinó que debió serlo porque la palma de la mano de la mujer finalmente llegó hasta su intimidad, haciendo que se mordiera el labio para intentar ahogar un gemido.

-Deberías avisarle a Luna que llegarás más tarde.- sugirió la rubia, aunque no permitió realmente que Hermione escribiera mensaje alguno, tomándola de la barbilla para girar su rostro y atrapar sus labios en un beso posesivo, mientras que la mano entre sus piernas comenzaba a hacer maravillas.

* * *

Hermione ingresó corriendo a la biblioteca de Hogwarts casi cuarenta minutos después, esperando que los libros que no había alcanzado buscar de su departamento estuvieran disponibles en las inmensos libreros de la universidad.

Madame Pince tenía el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesta por todo el ruido que había causado en un lugar que era casi un desierto los sábados por la mañana, durante los cuales la bibliotecaria usualmente disfrutaría de leer y beber café sin interrupciones. Además, Hermione estaba segura que la mujer también la miró con tanta suspicacia por su aspecto completamente desalineado, al muy raro en alguien tan perfeccionista como ella que al menos solía vestirse decentemente.

Por suerte, Luna aún no se encontraba en el lugar, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la última mesa de la hilera una vez que consiguió los libros que necesitaba, sin imaginarse que sería interceptada por nadie menos que Malfoy.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría el día que vería a Granger con un _look postcoital_.- se burló el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona apenas levantando sus ojos del libro que sostenía.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios por lo bajo, pero esa mañana se sentía especialmente susceptible como para dejarlo pasar. Se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirle una mirada asesina, a lo que Draco arqueó una ceja desafiante.

-Jamás creí que te vería a ti en una biblioteca un día como hoy, Malfoy, ¿Nadie ha querido hacer tu trabajo por ti?- respondió con el mismo cinismo, haciendo que la mandíbula del otro cayera por la sorpresa.

-Mierda, le ha hecho bien a tu autoestima ese acostón con Delacour. ¿Y a quién no?- soltó entonces Malfoy recuperando su habitual audacia.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose por qué lo que primero había asumido Draco era que había dormido con Fleur. Tal vez sí llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior y posiblemente tuviera un par de marcas de chupetones en la piel, pero aún así, ¿Qué tanta diferencia podía haber?

-Vamos, Granger, vengo más seguido aquí de lo que has notado, así como tampoco te has dado cuenta que Delacour lleva mirándote desde un rincón más o menos desde que llegó aquí y todo Hogwarts estaba anoche en el concierto...- señaló el rubio como si la situación fuera un rompecabezas sencillo hasta para un niño de dos años.

La castaña apretó los labios, estrechando los ojos mientras intentaba recordar haber visto a Fleur en la biblioteca antes de que la subasta sucediera. Lo cual, sorprendemente, floreció en su mente como si una ventana que había permanecido cerrada se abriera y echara luz a sus recuerdos: Había una cierta imagen un poco borrosa y romantizada de Fleur leyendo pacíficamente en un rincón iluminada por el sol de la tarde.

-Aunque no estoy sorprendido, eres algo como su tipo.- observó entonces, rascándose la barba incipiente con un gesto un poco desdeñoso.

Aquello despertó a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco sonrió de esa manera pedante que utilizaba cuando sabía algo que los demás no, mostrando aún más sus dientes prolijos y blancos orgulloso de conocer algo que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts no.

-He visto a Delacour con unas cuantas mujeres similares a ti, ya sabes: bonitas, con el pelo castaño y rizado como el tuyo, de bajo perfil y conocidas como cerebritos en el ámbito académico.- indicó, y aunque su tono era burlón Hermione podía ver que no mentía, sin embargo, ni siquiera reparó en que Malfoy la había llamado bonita, pero sí en sus últimas palabras, que la perturbaron:-Pero nunca las repite. Nadie la ha visto jamás pasearse con la misma mujer del brazo más de una noche.

El estómago de Hermione se contrajo, como si toda la ansiedad que había acumulado y soltado la noche anterior regresara para tensionarle todo el cuerpo, al punto de sentir que el desayuno que había compartido con la francesa antes de correr hacia la biblioteca estaba amenazando con regresar por su garganta.

Se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada hacía un buen tiempo porque el rostro de Draco recuperó la seriedad.

-Granger, demonios, estás pálida.- le dijo, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa para incorporarse.

Si bien era cierto que nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha, después de los acontecimientos con Marvolo Riddle cuando eran adolescentes, la relación entre ambos había quedado en un compañerismo educado y a pesar de que aún continuaba siendo un chiquillo malcriado, Draco se había vuelto un poco más humano desde entonces.

El muchacho se acercó a ella para sostenerla por los hombros, ayudándola a sentarse en una silla libre. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar la compostura y aceptó el vaso de agua que trajo para ella en el gesto quizá más compañero que había tenido desde que se conocían.

Las miradas se encontraron cuando Hermione apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa, y se sintió sonrojar al ver la comprensión brillando en sus ojos claros.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, casi todos aquí se han enamorado de Delacour alguna vez.- ofreció el rubio como consuelo, aunque apestara. Luego, apoyó su mentón sobre su puño con un gesto contemplativo:-Aunque siempre pensé que estabas por encima de eso y que Delacour no lo lograría. Quién iba a decir que eres tan mortal como el resto de nosotros.

Hermione resopló ante el comentario, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante la observación lúdica de Draco. Enseguida, la preocupación regresó al darse cuenta que nadie menos que él sabía lo que sentía por Fleur.

-No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie. Todavía aprecio que tú y tus amigos nunca dijeran nada sobre los secretos de mi familia.- ofreció el rubio, admitiéndolo por primera vez en voz alta después de tantos años y estirando la mano para apretar el hombro de la castaña para reafirmarlo.

Esta vez, no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la solemnidad de su compañero. Era consciente de que esta era quizás la única vez que él lo admitiría.

-Creo que lo que más me ha sorprendido de todo esto es descubrir que tienes corazón, Malfoy.- dijo, finalmente capaz de hilar una oración completa e intentando recuperar algo de dignidad.

Draco sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión soberbia que hizo rodar los ojos a Hermione.

-Tampoco se lo diré a nadie, descuida.- aseguró la castaña, negando con la cabeza a lo que el rubio asintió haciéndole saber que eso sería lo más adecuado.

* * *

No tuvo noticias de Fleur el resto del fin de semana, y de hecho, la siguiente semana comenzó y la rubia ni siquiera había enviado mensaje alguno o aparecido en los lugares en los que habitualmente cruzaba a Hermione.

Y la inglesa guardó aquella noche (y la siguiente mañana) como un secreto, mintiéndole incluso a Ginny al asegurar que nada había pasado con Fleur, a la vez que combinaba con especial atención su ropa para que las marcas en su piel no fueran visibles. El resto de sus amigos a pesar de notar su actitud un poco más retraída de la habitual no se atrevieron a hacer demasiadas averiguaciones y la Weasley misma se rindió después de que le azotara la puerta en la cara la vez que la persiguió por el pasillo de la residencia preguntando a viva voz cuándo demonios se decidiría a contarle lo que _estaba segura_ debía haber sucedido.

Con los días pasando lentamente Hermione se volcó al estudio, aceptando que quizás nada más volvería a suceder entre ambas, a sabiendas que el trabajo universitario de la rubia estaba bien encaminado y que realmente no necesitaba de su ayuda para terminarlo.

Mentiría si decía que no había pensado en lo que habían hecho, al contrario, fue el material de sus fantasías cuando la preparación de los exámenes la agobiaba demasiado y necesitaba una salida para liberar el estrés. No importaba si dolía un poco recordar que esa noche había creído importarle realmente a la francesa y que ahora ni siquiera hubiera sabido nada de ella durante días.

Fue después del examen que tenía esa semana que Fleur finalmente apareció. Hubiera sido fácil de evitar si la estudiante extranjera simplemente enviara un mensaje, pero resultó que estaba esperándola fuera del edificio.

No supo qué hacer al primer momento, sin embargo estaba claro que la francesa no tenía las misma dudas que ella, pues se acercó sin vacilar, para estamparle un beso en cada mejilla, de la misma manera pausada de las últimas veces.

-Bonsoir, 'Mione. ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo entonces, dándole una sonrisa luminosa.

Hermione parpadeó, mirándola como si fuera un fantasma mientras todas las emociones con las que había luchado durante esos días reflotaron inevitablemente.

-¿Cuándo estás libre?- continuó Fleur, como si no hubiera estado desaparecida prácticamente toda una semana, teniendo en cuenta que era viernes otra vez.

-¿El… martes próximo, como siempre?- aventuró, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

Fleur hizo una mueca ante su respuesta.

-¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?- insistió la francesa, acercándose un paso para entrar completamente en su esfera personal, tocando ligeramente el antebrazo tenso de Hermione que se aferraba a la correa de su bolso.

-¿Hay algún otro concierto al que quieras ir?- balbuceó, frunciendo las cejas todavía sin entender la situación.

Fleur pareció animarse esta vez a pesar de que Hermione seguía respondiendo con preguntas y su sonrisa regresó.

-No, pero hay una feria de libros en Hogsmeade mañana.- respondió, sacando un panfleto del bolsillo de su abrigo que ofreció a la castaña.

Hermione echó un vistazo al papel, recordando que Luna le había hablado de aquella feria y que parecía prometedora, ya que iban a estar presentes editoriales de todo el continente. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo debía tomar el nuevo acercamiento de Fleur.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio pasar a Draco que le dirigió una mirada discreta, y recordó la conversación que habían tenido. Razonó que tal vez, Fleur estaba invitándola amistosamente al evento, pensando en un espacio público en el que Hermione no pudiera intentar tener intimidad con ella e incluso fuera más fácil aclarar lo sucedido y dejarlo por las buenas, después de todo ambas tenían amistades en común y tendrían que seguir tratándose.

Concluyó que tal vez, sería algo provechoso para ambas, así Fleur podía estar tranquila al respecto de Hermione y ella misma podía cerrar aquel capítulo lo más rápido posible, arrancando la curita antes de que se pegara a la costra.

Así fue como aceptó, ignorando las mariposas en su estómago cuando la rubia se despidió de ella con otro par de besos más, excusándose ya que estaba llegando tarde a su siguiente clase.

* * *

La feria era impresionante, superando ampliamente las expectativas de Hermione, que caminaba a través de los puestos ubicados a lo largo de las calles de Hogsmeade con una fascinación infantil. A su lado, Fleur se hacía eco de su sonrisa y señalaba cada tanto las editoriales que sabía eran de su país natal, contándole cuáles eran las mejores selecciones publicaciones de cada una.

La inglesa no podía decir que no estuviera disfrutando, al contrario, incluso su animosidad por la situación se había calmado al punto de que venció fácilmente su lucha interna cuando Fleur entrelazó sus brazos llegando a relajarse y disfrutar de su compañía. Uno de los mejores descubrimientos de la tarde fue un enorme puesto que vendía libros usados, de ediciones muy antiguas y que era oro puro ante sus ojos. La mujer que lo atendía era una anciana amable que les habló largo y tendido de su pasión por comprar libros viejos que leería y luego revendería para conseguir más.

El punto culmine llegó cuando tuvo en sus manos un pequeño libro completamente amarillento, cuyo contenido era un inesperado anexo a uno de sus favoritos y que había salido a la venta en una edición muy limitada. "Terrenos de Hogwarts: El bosque prohibido" estaba conformado por una centena de páginas con especificaciones tales que incluían cartografía del inmenso bosque que rodeaba a la universidad y que le daba su aura misteriosa y mágica.

Lamentablemente, y aunque no era muy costoso, ella ya había gastado lo que podía permitirse en otro par, así que suspiró, dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar con un gesto derrotado.

-Quiero llevarme este.- dijo entonces Fleur a su lado, prácticamente rozando su mano para tomar el que la castaña acababa de dejar.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, sorprendida del repentino interés de la rubia que no parecía tener un aprecio particular por Hogwarts y su patrimonio pero guardó silencio pensando que tal vez el pensamiento de la estudiante extranjera estaba comenzando a cambiar. Sin embargo, realmente enmudeció cuando Fleur pagó y se giró hacia ella con la misma sonrisa luminosa que parecía tener últimamente y que atontaba a Hermione.

-Es para ti, considéralo un agradecimiento por tus excelentes clases de tutoría.- declaró de una forma coqueta, entregándole el pequeño libro ahora envuelto en un papel de regalo sencillo que tenía dibujos de escobas y gatos negros.

Parpadeó, levantando una mano dubitativa para recibirlo.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, pagaste por esas clases.- objetó, aunque sostuvo el pequeño libro con verdadero aprecio.

La francesa negó rápidamente con la cabeza, acercándose un paso para descansar sutilmente una mano en la cintura de la inglesa en tanto quitaba una pelusa imaginaria del abrigo que usaba Hermione esa tarde.

El momento se le hizo demasiado íntimo, y la sensación de que estaba perdiéndose de algo regresó. Cuando pareció que Fleur estaba por inclinarse hacia ella, una voz conocida y molesta las interrumpió.

-¡Quién diría que la subasta sería uno de mis más recientes éxitos, no tanto como mis libros, pero se acerca!- exclamó el profesor más odiado por Hermione en ese momento, acercándose a ellas con los brazos abiertos y un par de sus patéticos libros en cada mano.

Fleur se alejó, arqueando una ceja despectivamente, tan poco emocionada como ella por encontrarse con semejante personaje.

-Buenas tardes, profesor.- saludó cortés pero fría la rubia, contrastando con la imagen que había demostrado a Hermione hacía milésimas.

-Llámame Gilderoy, querida.- respondió el hombre con petulancia.-¿Dio frutos su inversión? Debo decir que la señorita Granger fue lo mejor que tuve para ofrecer.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, furiosa por la forma en la que se regodeaba de algo que obtuvo gracias al chantaje.

-Ha sido mi mejor inversión en años.- Fleur respondió levantando el mentón orgullosamente, y antes de que Lockhart pudiera continuar, agregó:-Aunque creo que los estudiantes han cedido su tiempo en pos de su causa y sin ningún beneficio personal real, así que el equipo de Criquet debería haberlos agasajado a ellos en vez de a usted.

Y con eso tomó la mano de Hermione, que había estado observando el intercambio con un asombro silencioso y que casi se rió de la cara del molesto profesor ante la respuesta directa de Fleur.

* * *

Fleur las guió hacia Las Tres Escobas, que había sido remodelada desde la incorporación del sobrino de Madame Rosmerta al negocio. Ahora tenía un aire más a pub, con música más moderna y una pequeña pista de baile, sin perder el encanto que tenía el lugar anteriormente, conservando el bullicio, el humo y las decoraciones extrañas.

Se dirigieron a una mesa en la sección de adultos y ordenaron un par de bebidas, cayendo fácilmente en una conversación sobre todo lo que habían visto en los puestos esa tarde y Hermione se sintió gratamente sorprendida porque la francesa compartiera el mismo entusiasmo que ella por los libros. Pensó entonces que estaría bien con ser sólo amigas y que eventualmente podría superar su enamoramiento en pos de mantener la incipiente amistad.

Un silencio se formó entre ellas luego de agotar el tema de conversación y notó entonces que Fleur parecía estar un poco nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Sabes, lamento haber desaparecido la semana pasada.- comenzó ella, hablando lentamente como si estuviera pensando qué decir:- es que llegó mi hermana pequeña de visita y monopolizó mi tiempo todos estos días, apenas regresó el jueves a Francia.

Hermione asintió, achispada por el alcohol en su sangre, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

-Pero todavía hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo.- siguió Fleur, estirando la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Hermione y apretarla suavemente.

La castaña sintió el sonrojo comenzar a ascender por su cuello e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su respiración estable. Simplemente no esperaba que Fleur abordara el asunto en ese momento.

-No tienes que explicarte sobre lo que pasó, Fleur, realmente me he dado cuenta sola.- soltó entonces, luchando por no demostrar más de lo debido.

Los ojos cerúleos brillaron y la vio asentir expectante, dando lugar a que continuara.

-Creo que hoy pudimos demostrar que podemos ser amigas a pesar de lo que sucedió y créeme que estoy bien con eso, realmente te aprecio.- concluyó orgullosa de sí misma por mantenerse compuesta ante la mujer que había hecho estremecer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Fleur se convirtió en un enigma entonces y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento Hermione no fue capaz de leerlo debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar si había dicho algo que la molestara, un extático pelirrojo las interrumpió.

-¡'Mione, Fleur! ¿También vinieron por el Happy Hour? ¡Lo que más me gusta de esta feria son las promociones de bebidas en todos los bares de Hogsmeade!- chilló Ronald con una sonrisa que parecía le iba a partir la cara y claramente ebrio a pesar de que eran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Hermione se sobresaltó y debió finalizar allí la conversación que estaba teniendo con Fleur cuando fue abordada por todo su grupo de amigos.

Por su parte, la francesa, amablemente se despidió luego de los saludos, argumentando que debía encontrarse con Bill en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko, puesto que el Weasley estaba preparando una gran venganza hacia sus hermanos gemelos luego de la broma que le habían jugado en su último cumpleaños.

Hermione la vio marcharse con una extraña sensación en su pecho, sin poder quitar en su mente la extraña sonrisa con la que la rubia se había despedido y la forma casi deliberada en la que evitó mirarla directamente.

-Lo lamento, Ron se escapó antes de que pudiéramos adivinar sus intenciones. - murmuró Harry inclinándose disimuladamente hacia ella.

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño, a punto de decirle a su amigo que no había por qué disculparse ya que ella y Fleur no estaba…

-¿Ahora vas a decir que eso tampoco era una cita? - dijo en voz baja Ginny desde su otro costado.

Hermione hubiera querido gruñir que no, que eso tampoco era una cita. Pero ahora quizás pensaba que era más bien una cita que ella había arruinado.

Probablemente Fleur no la buscaría después de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **Uf, ahora sí, hola! fueron unos días intensos :P.**

 **Y estas dos pueden decir lo mismo, no tienen respiro para ser una feliz pareja, pobres, Hermione es tan ajena. Juaz.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus follows, favs, y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Avatar1989: que genial que te guste! jajaja, Hermione no desaprovecha las buenas oportunidades ;) gracias por comentar!**

 **Theastral212: sí, lo disfrutamos, de hecho es parte del manual para ser escritor de ff (?) jajaja. En realidad lo dejé ahí porque no me habían respondido si o no a la pregunta y dije "vamos a dar chance de que ahora me digan que si entonces lo escribo" :3, jajajaja. Sobre tu teoría de si Fleur siguió o no a Hermione voy a dejar que saques tus conclusiones, que es por eso que no hay puntos de vista de Fleur hasta el final de la historia. (inserte aquí risa maníaca de "escritora malvada"). No quise extender la historia demasiado así que las cosas se van a dar sin tanta dilación. Las cosas pasarán entre ellas intensamente y a ver cómo lo resuelven. Me alegra que te guste! :)**

 **omaribacache316: jajajaja, seguro que alguien escuchó algo con esas dos prendidas fuego como estaban ;)**

 **yukie5: sip, está completo ;) espero poder terminar de subirlo esta semana la verdad, porque no le queda mucho más :P bueno le queda mucho más drama pero no tantos capítulos, quiero decir, jajaja. "Smut sí" ganó por goleada, jajaja!**

 **Yuri81: gracias por la paciencia! te aseguro que debo tener la mitad de los capítulos de las otras dos escritas, pero necesito la inspiración correcta para llegar a donde quiero con ambas. En este capítulo justamente se habla de "como es Fleur" con las mujeres con las que ha estado (todo lo que dijo Draco es verdad), pero hay que volver a pensar en el spoiler para entender cómo será Fleur con Hermione (de hecho yo escuché un pequeño "crack" al final del capítulo, lo escuchaste también?)**

 **Loreley: graaaaacias! me encanta que te encante :P jajajaja aquí la continuación, espero que te encante también aunque suene redundante, ja!**

 **JAZ: aquí la continuación! me alegra que te guste la historia! pronto subiré el siguiente.**

 **E.K.R.173: en la sombra seguro está más fresco con el calor que está haciendo este verano (?) jajaja, qué lindo saber que te alegran las actualizaciones! :D este AU es bien muglesito, pero tu teoría en realidad encaja con otro de mis fanfics (que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero bueno, spoiler.) Quizás debería llamarse "Febrero mes del Smut". jajajaja :P**

 **Lyra LenguaDePlata: hola! me alegra que te guste! la verdad no indagué mucho sobre qué estudia especificamente cada una, porque los títulos y las carreras varían de cada universidad y país. Pero Hermione estudia Ciencias Políticas y Fleur algo más relacionado a la Historia/Literatura (todavía no lo decidí la verdad). Pero en mi facultad por ejemplo nos exigen hacer otras "materias" no exclusivas de nuestra carrera que se hacen en otras facultades (cada quien elige cual), por eso pensé en Fleur estudiando un curso de Literatura Latinoamericana. Me gusta leer sus teorías sobre Fleur, pero es algo que se va a saber un poco más adelante.**

 **Yo: hola! respondiendo a tu duda, sí, me gusta el anime, pero no es lo que más veo/leo este último tiempo, el término "smut" en realidad se me pegó por leer muchas historias de archiveofourown, y ahí lo usan mucho, acá es más el termino "lemon". Hermione normalmente no experiencia? (no entendí muy bien), pero no, ella no tiene precisamente experiencia con mujeres, pero ella no es precisamente quién de las dos va a dudar (solamente tiene un punto de vista construido desde su parcialidad y lo poco que sabe sobre Fleur). Espero haber respondido bien a lo que decías, ji.**

 **Lis-nymeria: si te mato ahora nunca sabrás cómo terminar esto :( no sería lindo, jajajaja, gracias gracias por las felicitaciones! intentaré terminar de subir esto lo antes posible (para ser honesta estoy modificando la historia un poco, agregando cosas, cambiando algunas, sobretodo la redacción, puliendo, etc, por eso podría tardarme en subirla un par de días más).**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado! me encantaría saber qué piensan al respecto ;)**

 **PD: no, Draco no es malo.**


	5. París es una enorme metáfora

**V. París es una enorme metáfora**

Como si estuviera atrapada en un deja vu, una especie de círculo vicioso, Hermione no volvió a saber de Fleur hasta el jueves siguiente, en el que la rubia le escribió un corto mensaje preguntándole si podían tener la última clase de tutoría esa tarde.

Una parte de ella se alivió de saber que al menos la rubia estaba dirigiéndole la palabra, aunque no sabía muy bien en qué términos. Así que se encontró nuevamente frente a la puerta del edificio de apartamentos esa tarde, con su bolso colgando de su hombro, el libro de Cortazar en su mano y una inquietud muy similar a la que había sentido la primera vez que se encontró allí.

Cuando la francesa bajó a abrirle, Hermione notó su semblante serio pero intentó no asumir nada al respecto, ya que todos estaban un poco nerviosos por el finalizado de unos cuantos cursados. Aunque la tensión fue en aumento ante la actitud lejana de la francesa que, tras entrar al departamentos se dirigió a la cocina sin darle una segunda mirada, dejando a Hermione incómodamente de pie en el medio de la sala de estar, demasiado consciente de sí misma como para relajarse y, por ejemplo, simplemente esperar a Fleur en el sofá como habían hecho tantas veces antes y empezar a preparar los apuntes que necesitarían.

En su lugar, caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, apoyándose en el umbral para mirar a la rubia maniobrar de espaldas a ella, admirando silenciosamente la fluidez de sus movimientos aún en algo tan mundano como preparar una tetera. Durante un buen par de minutos los únicos sonidos fueron los producidos por los utensilios aunque Hermione se sentía más bien aturdida por su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus oídos.

Sus ojos se deslizaron a través de la figura de la francesa, pasando saliva con dificultad, sintiendo sus manos picar por la necesidad de acercarse a ella, envolverse alrededor de su cintura y descansar la cabeza entre los omóplatos de su espalda.

Pero cualquier acercamiento así estaba fuera de discusión después de la manera en la que habían quedado las cosas la última vez. La incertidumbre mantuvo a Hermione en su lugar, preguntándose si sería demasiado tarde para al menos hacer el intento de retomar la conversación que habían tenido en las Tres Escobas.

Eventualmente, Fleur terminó de preparar todo en la bandeja de plata y la alzó, girándose para volver a la sala de estar y se sobresaltó ligeramente al encontrar a Hermione en el vano de la puerta. La inglesa le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa incómoda, de repente consciente de que su presencia silenciosa allí era un poco espeluznante.

Intentó buscar algo que decir, pero los ojos cerúleos atascados en ella simplemente le robaron la capacidad del habla como tantas veces antes. Una pequeña eternidad transcurrió entre ambas, hasta que vio a Fleur cuadrarse de hombros con sus ojos brillando con una determinación que la estremeció por la expectativa.

Sin embargo, la francesa simplemente caminó hacia ella y Hermione se apartó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, siguiéndola hasta el sofá.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?- preguntó entonces la rubia sin mirarla directamente, sino que se ocupó de servir el té en las tazas.

-Larga.- respondió escuetamente, sintiendo que era la palabra perfecta para describir la lenta sucesión de los días y la frustrante incertidumbre alrededor de la situación.

Básicamente todo lo sucedido dio vueltas en su cabeza cientos de veces, al igual que las palabras de Draco. En algún momento, sin embargo, se atrevió a pensar que quizás esta vez podía ser distinta.

Sin embargo, quizás el comportamiento distante de la francesa era sólo una confirmación de que las cosas no volverían a ser físicas entre ellas y que muy probablemente no habían sido románticas en ningún momento.

-¿Tú semana...?- preguntó, curiosa y a la vez temerosa de que la respuesta fuera algo difícil de oír.

-He tenido con qué entretenerme.- respondió Fleur con aparente tranquilidad, y Hermione debió reprimir cualquier expresión delatora al respecto, por fortuna, la francesa continuó:-Mi hermana estará de regreso pronto, así que he aprovechado para adelantar mis lecturas, sé que cuando esté aquí demandará mi tiempo como la pequeña acaparadora que es.

La inglesa respiró, asintiendo con una sonrisa frágil que fue el resultado de la sonrisa afectuosa que Fleur esbozó al hablar de su hermana. Casi lo perdió cuando la rubia le ofreció la taza de té desde su propia mano y no pudo evitar el regreso de la sensación acuciante de tocar su piel sólo de sentir sus dedos rozando.

Sin embargo, respiró profundamente, pensando en que Fleur no se merecía su comportamiento errático. Más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre ellas, Hermione le había asegurado que al menos podían ser amigas, a pesar de que ahora la angustiara estar tan cerca y no poder tocarla de la manera en que realmente quería.

Debió luchar consigo misma para no dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían estado allí y reprimió su decepción cuando Fleur se sentó en el otro extremo, sin ni siquiera rozarle- gracias a la distancia.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que la rubia decidió hablar:

-¿Cuál es tu parte preferida del libro, 'Mione?- inquirió entonces Fleur, mirando la portada del susodicho que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa de café.

La inglesa frunció el ceño, intentando recordar fielmente algún párrafo que le hubiera resonado con especial fuerza.

-Creo que es ese párrafo donde habla de la espiral sobrecogedora del amor.- dijo vagamente, apoyando la taza de té sobre el pequeño plato.

Fleur asintió, tomando el libro y abriéndolo con precisión para comenzar a leer:

-"El amor juega a inventarse, huye de sí mismo para volver en su espiral sobrecogedora, los senos cantan de otro modo, la boca besa más profundamente o como de lejos, y en un momento donde antes había como cólera y angustia es ahora el juego puro, el retozo increíble, o al revés a la hora en que antes se caía en el sueño, el balbuceo de dulces cosas tontas, ahora hay una tensión, algo incomunicado pero presente que exige incorporarse…"

Hermione la observó en silencio, contemplando la forma en que Fleur parecía querer decir cada palabra como si fuera ella misma diciéndolo y no el libro, y la sensación de estar perdiéndose algo se asentó nuevamente en su pecho, haciéndole sentir que no estaba respirando a pesar de saber que sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban aire con normalidad en ese momento.

-Tu español ha mejorado.- soltó sin pensar realmente. Los ojos cerúleos parpadearon llenos de algo que no podía ubicar y lamentó que donde antes había emociones abiertas y crudas, ahora sólo pudiera percibir una bruma impenetrable.

La vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca, para arrepentirse y cerrarla un segundo después. Finalmente ella dejó el libro sobre la mesa, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá y su codo sobre el borde de este, dedicándole una mirada silenciosa a Hermione, como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

La castaña se removió en su lugar, intentando ponerse al corriente de todo lo que parecía estar tácito en el ambiente. La poca concentración reunida se derribó en un instante en cuanto Fleur pasó su lengua a través de su labio inferior y se encontró siguiendo el movimiento con la mirada.

Tomó una respiración profunda, resignándose a que le llevaría más que unos pocos días superar su enamoramiento.

-¿Cuál es tu parte favorita…?- preguntó con poca convicción, despegando la mirada del rostro de la francesa con esfuerzo, para fijarla en la tapa del libro.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Fleur, más bien todo lo que pudo captar fue el sonido de su ropa cuando se movió hacia ella, haciendo que el peso sobre los almohadones del sofá cambiar. Aún cuando el silencio regresó, no se atrevió a mirarla.

Sin embargo, se estremeció al sentir la mano cálida de la mujer acariciar su cuello en un movimiento ascendente hasta tomar su mandíbula con la suavidad y la suficiente firmeza para girar su rostro. Apenas captó un borrón de ojos cerúleos antes de que Fleur la besara.

La sensación fue equiparable a sacar la cabeza del agua para recuperar todos sus sentidos y recuperar al calor tibio del sol.

Se encontró correspondiendo con el mismo fervor, y sus manos magnéticamente aterrizaron sobre Fleur, tirando de la mujer hacia ella olvidando cualquier determinación de mantener las cosas meramente platónicas. La francesa se apartó luego, mirándola con una expresión abierta y una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos claros.

Hermione asintió ligeramente, incapaz de formar palabras y se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar los labios llenos de Fleur. Lo que siguió fue una secuencia desordenada, dictada por un deseo profundo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, pero a esas alturas ya había descubierto que no sabía demasiadas cosas al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Fleur. Y que buscar las respuestas lógicamente estaba resultando en un fracaso inevitable.

Porque no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando estaba alrededor de la rubia, que en ese momento estaba impidiendo, por medio de sus caricias y besos hambrientos, que la sinapsis de su habitualmente centrada mente fuera más allá de dar órdenes comandadas puramente por el instinto y la necesidad.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera intentado decir con palabras, cualquier explicación o pregunta, fue dejada de lado en pos de dar y tomar respuestas directo de los labios de Fleur.

 _Fleur_ , que era todo en lo que Hermione podía pensar y quien estaba murmurando nuevamente palabras en su idioma natal mientras le desprendía el pantalón y los bajaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, provocándole un gemido difícil de ahogar cuando la rubia consiguió que su mano llegara a su destino.

Hundió su cabeza en los almohadones del sofá dejando que tomara el control, Fleur bebió cada pequeño ruido que ella no podía contener besándola profundamente con una necesidad que hacía estremecer a Hermione por la marea de emociones que le provocaba.

Fleur parecía tener una memoria de oro, porque cada movimiento era certero, como si una sola noche le hubiera bastado para encontrar y retener cada pequeño movimiento que la haría estremecer de placer. Su boca y sus manos encontraban el lugar correcto y la presión correcta sin demora, haciendo que su escalada al placer aumentara en una espiral ascendente sin escalas.

Alcanzó su orgasmo inesperadamente, murmurando el nombre de la francesa casi con desesperación y aferrándose a su cuerpo todavía vestido, pensando vagamente en lo mucho que le molestaba no poder tocar directamente la piel suave de la mujer sobre ella.

En respuesta, Fleur la estrechó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro debajo de la barbilla de la inglesa, respirando con fuerza a la vez que su actitud demandante comenzaba a ceder, haciendo suspirar a Hermione cuando quitó su mano con lentitud y suavidad como una última caricia.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio, en los que poco a poco lo sucedido se asentó en el aire y el silencio únicamente era interrumpido por sus respiraciones.

Y Hermione sentía su resolución deshilacharse más cada segundo.

Cuando Fleur se movió, apoyándose en sus codos para mirarla con ojos cerúleos encapuchados y mejillas sonrojadas, se preguntó cómo demonios podría olvidar aquella imagen alguna vez en todos los años de vida que le quedaban.

-Creo que estaremos más cómodas en mi cuarto.- susurró la rubia con voz ronca, y toda la respuesta que pudo darle fue un ahogado sonido de asentimiento.

Fleur le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporó, ofreciéndole su mano, la pregunta silenciosa una vez más instalada entre ambas.Y esta vez, la tomó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, dejándose guiar hacia la habitación sin más demora.

* * *

Draco levantó la vista de su libro para encontrarse con Granger, cuya mirada vidriosa y aspecto menos tenso de lo normal hizo que arqueara una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección. Hermione tomó aquello como una invitación, dejándose caer en la silla libre a su costado, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-Antes que digas nada, ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo quieres hablar de esto conmigo?- preguntó el rubio con verdadera curiosidad.

La estudiante suspiró, resoplando antes de realmente responder.

-No puedo hablar con mis amigos de esto. Ginevra se lo dirá a Bill y luego lo sabrá toda la familia Weasley y desde allí simplemente todo Hogwarts.- explicó como si fuera obvio, a lo que Malfoy no pudo menos que asentir, sabiendo que la bulliciosa pandilla de pelirrojos no se caracterizaba por ser discretos.

El joven hizo silencio esperando que comenzara a hablar y ella agradeció la paciencia que demostraba.

-¿Cómo sabes que todas las demás fueron algo de una sola vez? Quizás fueron relaciones que no funcionaron...- intentó con poca convicción Hermione, pero sus ojos café demostraban que buscaba un indicio esperanzador.

Draco suspiró, golpeando la mesa con sus nudillos mientras evaluaba el estado de la mayor sabelotodo de Gran Bretaña.

-Bien, te lo diré.- comenzó, sabiendo que no lo dejaría en paz de otra manera.-Las últimas vacaciones Daphne la conoció en una fiesta, ya te imaginas en lo que resultó.

El rubio hizo una pausa más que nada para asegurarse que Hermione realmente quería escuchar aquello. Por su lado, la castaña lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuera un ciervo aturdido por los faros de un auto, pero asintió rígidamente indicándole que continuara aunque él pudo ver cómo pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Ella debe ser la excepción a la regla, porque todas las demás con las que la hemos visto son castañas como tú.- agregó, aunque fue más bien un pensamiento en voz alta.-Después de lo que pasó, Daphne intentó volver a verla, pero Delacour fue una perra gélida y simplemente la trató como si nada hubiera sucedido. Eso hizo que se obsesionara con ella y con Parkinson han estado siguiendo minuciosamente cada una de sus conquistas, así que todos estos meses he tenido actualizaciones periódicas de la vida sexual de Fleur, aunque no podría importarme menos.

Hermione, que había estado escuchando todo casi sin moverse, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Qué es lo último que sabes de ella…?- preguntó luego de un minuto en el que pareció procesar la información y atreverse a seguir torturándose con la verdad.

-Algo que tú también ya sabes. Pansy la vio salir del baño en aquella fiesta en que tú las descubriste. Y hasta donde Daphne pudo saber, la historia volvió a repetirse.- continuó Draco, decidiendo que si Granger quería torturarse con aquello él no tenía por qué negarle la información.

-¿Saben tus amigas que ella y yo…?- soltó tímidamente, dándole una mirada nerviosa.

El rubio negó con la cabeza:-Son los suficientemente estúpidas como para subestimarte, ellas no creen que Delacour podría interesarse en ti. Yo, sin embargo, creo que te he sobreestimado, pensé que no caerías en su juego.

Hermione hizo una mueca, sin dejarse consolar por lo último, aunque el comentario más bien bordeara el insulto.

-¿Ella dejó de buscarte después del sexo?- preguntó entonces Draco, intentando comprobar sus verdaderas sospechas.

La castaña lo miró, pareciendo dudar si debía responder, pero luego accediendo sabiendo que ya no tenía mucho más que perder.

-No, ayer volvió a suceder. Pero fue la última clase de tutoría, no hay más razones para vernos de aquí en más.- dijo sonando desesperanzada.

Draco se limitó a asentir, aunque aquello solamente lo acercaba más a confirmar su teoría. Sin embargo, sabía que era mejor que Granger simplemente pensara lo peor y se hiciera a la idea de que debería superarlo, algo a la larga más sano a que él le diera esperanzas si resultaba en vano. Por alguna razón, Malfoy la prefería altanera y sabelotodo a la pobre excusa de ratón de biblioteca con el corazón roto, y esperaba sinceramente no encontrarla leyendo historias como la de Romeo y Julieta la próxima vez.

-Gracias por todo Malfoy, no te molestaré más con esto.- soltó entonces Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La saludó con un breve asentimiento y la vio salir de la biblioteca antes de retomar su lectura, mientras intentaba unir todas las piezas de información que tenía para confirmar que no estaba equivocándose.

* * *

Como todas las veces anteriores, Fleur no volvió a comunicarse y Hermione se enfocó aún más en sus estudios, optando por no regresar a la biblioteca buscando lugares alternativos, lo que la llevó a internarse en el bosque prohibido (que había dejado de ser prohibido hace mucho tiempo) a través de uno de los senderos menos conocidos.

Esa tarde en particular, se instaló debajo de un gran árbol al costado del camino, no muy profundamente dentro del bosque. De hecho, a unos treinta o cuarenta metros deberían estar las nuevas instalaciones desde los que los estudiantes de biología estudiaban la biodiversidad. Así que tampoco prestaba atención si alguien se acercaba en su dirección, sabiendo que podían ser algunos de esos estudiantes haciendo sus recorridos.

Sin embargo, cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo a su costado, escuchó su nombre dicho con un acento extraño y debió levantar la vista para reconocer a Krum. Aunque no esperaba ver a una rubia junto a él.

Su corazón saltó dolorosamente en su pecho al enfocar sus ojos en ella, quien por un breve momento pensó que era Fleur. No obstante, era una versión muy similar pero más baja y con una expresión mucho más abierta de lo que había visto demostrar a Fleur en público.

-Buenas tardes, disculpa la interrupción, sólo quería agradecerte personalmente por las notas que me prestaste. No hubiera podido entender el tema de otra manera.- dijo con su habitual solemnidad Krum asintiendo agradecidamente en su dirección con una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

-Me alegra que te resultaran útiles, la política internacional puede ser complicada a veces.- dijo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque había comenzado a arrancar la hierba a su costado compulsivamente.

-Viktor ¿No vas a presentarme?- interrumpió lúdicamente la joven a su costado, aunque no esperó realmente a que el hombre hiciera las presentaciones.-Soy Gabrielle Delacour, con un poco de suerte comenzaré a estudiar en Hogwarts el año próximo.

Hermione adivinó que se debía tratar de la hermana menor de Fleur, lo que no ayudó a calmar sus nervios por el inquietante parecido. Brevemente recordó la fotografía que Fleur usaba de fondo de pantalla en su computadora y un sentimiento melancólico amenazó con asolarla.

-Encantada, Hermione Granger.- respondió con educación, pensando en la mejor manera de terminar la conversación sin parecer maleducada.

-¡Oh! Cómo no lo noté antes.- exclamó repentinamente entusiasmada Gabrielle, con un acento más marcado que el de su hermana.-Fleur te ha mencionado mucho.

Hermione maldijo por dentro al notar que se acercaba a ella, y comenzó a cerrar su libro lentamente, mirando con disimulo a sus costados pensando en la forma de marcharse de allí lo más rápido y antes posible.

-Somos amigas, sí.- concedió entonces rápidamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que esperaba no saliera demasiado tensa.

Los ojos cerúleos de la Delacour brillaron y una expresión fugaz cruzó su rostro, demasiado fugaz para que la inglesa pudiera descifrarla. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo más cuando Viktor se adelantó.

-Gaby, será mejor que sigamos camino.- dijo el búlgaro y ante la mueca de parte de la rubia, continuó:-Hermione estaba ocupada aquí.

Gabrielle cedió finalmente, dándole una última mirada para detenerse brevemente en el libro que la inglesa aún tenía en sus manos y que no era nada menos que el inesperado regalo de Fleur.

-Bien, disculpa la interrupción. Nos veremos luego, estoy segura.- se despidió con un optimismo que a Hermione se le hizo incómodo, sobretodo porque mirarla era un recuerdo agridulce de su hermana mayor. Permaneció congelada unos minutos mientras los veía alejarse.

Suspirando, decidió finalizar su lectura por ese día y regresar a su cuarto a intentar dormir y dejar de sobreanalizar la conversación.

* * *

El día siguiente dudó en regresar bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, pero finalmente concluyó que Gabrielle no tenía razón para volver en aquella dirección y de hecho, estaba un poco sorprendida por el conocimiento de Viktor sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, porque aquel sendero era un poco sinuoso y bifurcaba en varios puntos, siendo fácil perderse en el recorrido.

Ella lo había explorado junto a Ron y Harry cuando todavía eran adolescentes y buscaban un lugar tranquilo donde hacer una pequeña fogata y beber alcohol los días de semana en los que aún no se les permitía salir del campus.

Decidió terminar sus lecturas cuando notó que la noche comenzaba a caer, no queriendo estar allí cuando la luz menguara demasiado. Guardó sus libros y se colgó el bolso al hombro, comenzando a caminar de regreso.

No esperaba hacer unos metros hasta la primera bifurcación para notar a otra persona de espaldas, murmurando en voz baja mientras intentaba limpiar el barro en su ropa. Cuando notó el cabello rubio largo y platinado pensó que quizás Gabrielle había decidido regresar por allí sola y a juzgar por su aspecto, probablemente había dado un paso en falso y caído en el engañoso estanque al costado del sendero, que solía estar cubierto de maleza.

A pesar de todo, cedió porque no sería bueno dejarla sola en aquel lugar cuando estaba cayendo la noche y se acercó para ofrecerle ayuda.

-¿Estás bien…?- comenzó pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Fleur se giró para mirarla.

La mujer, siempre elegante y compuesta (al menos mientra estaba en público), la miró como un pez fuera del agua y Hermione se hubiera reído si su propia sorpresa no la hubiera dejado tiesa. El frente de la camisa originalmente blanca de Fleur estaba empapado y se pegaba a su cuerpo y sus pantalones ajustados de jean claro habían corrido la misma suerte, demostrando que la francesa probablemente había tropezado y caído de bruces.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fleur?- inquirió, todavía perpleja, mirándola de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de una aparición.

La rubia, increíblemente, titubeó un momento antes de pestañear e intentar recuperar la compostura, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento fluido que perdía su elegancia debido al detalle del agua y el barro en su ropa.

-Estaba dando un paseo…- comenzó, con la voz una octava más alta, luego, respiró profundamente antes de continuar:-En realidad, mi hermana perdió su billetera y dijo que quizás se le había caído por aquí.

-Oh, claro.- suspiró Hermione, reprendiéndose a sí misma porque una pequeña parte de sí misma se atrevió a fantasear que Fleur estaba buscándola a ella.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, mirándose la una a la otra con sendas expresiones en blanco.

-Quizás quieras volver antes de que anochezca, no hay luces en este sendero y te enfermarás, seguro refresca.- sugirió amablemente la castaña, pensando que Fleur probablemente no conocía demasiado aquellos caminos.

-Estaba intentándolo, pero realmente no conozco mucho por aquí.- respondió con resignación la rubia y Hermione sonrió al notar el fastidio que estaba intentando ocultar.

-Vamos juntas, conozco bien estos caminos.- propuso, ignorando la pequeña voz de su consciencia diciendo que era una mala idea.

Fleur asintió rápidamente, antes de que pudiera retirar lo dicho y con una ligera sonrisa, entrelazó su brazo al de la inglesa.

-Tú guías.

* * *

La ligereza que la invadió en los pocos minutos que llevaban juntas ablandó a Hermione lo suficiente como para ofrecerle a Fleur ropa de repuesto para evitar la vergüenza de regreso a su departamento. Y la rubia aceptó nuevamente sin dudarlo.

-Aún no conozco tu cuarto.- le dijo casi con reproche, cuando entraron al hall del edificio.

-No invito a cualquiera aquí, ¿Sabes?- bromeó de regreso, caminando en dirección a las escaleras, porque le parecía innecesario el uso del ascensor si apenas iban al segundo piso.

Fleur resopló, llevándose una mano al pecho teatralmente.-Pero yo no soy cualquier persona, 'Mione.

La castaña debió hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer por sus nervios ante aquellas palabras y lo que podrían implicar, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, prefiriendo no entrar en terreno pedregoso.

Subieron al cuarto de Hermione, que consistía en un pequeño monoambiente, con baño privado y una pequeña cocina. Sin demorarse, buscó una sencilla blusa que ofreció a Fleur.

La francesa le agradeció con una sonrisa y para su consternación, comenzó a desprenderse la camisa sin mayores miramientos, sin inmutarse de que Hermione estuviera justo frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No he sabido nada de ti.- soltó casualmente la rubia, utilizando su propia camisa para limpiarse la piel húmeda de su pecho.

La castaña, que se había sentado sobre la cama y jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos parpadeó para mirarla, enfocándose en sostener la mirada sólo en el rostro de Fleur.

-No me escribiste.- respondió con simpleza, inquietándose por la dirección de la conversación.

-Podrías haberme escrito tú, al menos para saber que habías llegado bien la última vez.- dijo sin problemas por mencionar su último encuentro, en el que Hermione se había marchado casi a la medianoche, rechazando la invitación a dormir de la francesa porque al otro día tenía clases muy temprano por la mañana.

La inglesa hizo una mueca, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo mientras pensaba cómo disculparse por haberle posiblemente preocupado, sin terminar explicando que la consumía la culpa y la angustia de pensar que había fallado en su objetivo de mantener las cosas en un plano platónico.

-Además, siempre he hecho las invitaciones.- continuó Fleur, llevándose las manos a la cadera todavía sin molestarse en vestirse.

Hermione levantó la vista con sorpresa para encontrar los ojos cerúleos desafiantes devolviéndole la mirada, provocando un ligero cortocircuito en su cerebro.

-¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película?- preguntó entonces, sin saber qué más podía hacer frente al reclamo.

-Me encantaría.- respondió enseguida la rubia con una sonrisa brillante que hizo saltar el corazón de la castaña.-Sólo déjame terminar de cambiarme, mi corpiño también se ha mojado…

-Claro, sí, emh, ponte cómoda. Estaba pensando en ver "La Favorita", ¿Qué opinas?- balbuceó torpemente, buscando su computadora pórtatil para ocuparse antes de que no pudiera evitar congelarse viendo a Fleur desnudarse.

Ignoró completamente la expresión complacida de la rubia al notar sus nervios, registrando sólo que asentía con la cabeza en acuerdo.

* * *

El reloj en su mesa de luz marcaba más de medianoche cuando alguien golpeó su puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó, intentando ver algo en la penumbra en la que sólo entraba la leve luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Con cuidado, maniobró su salida de entre los brazos de Fleur que dormía profundamente, desnuda completamente debajo de las sábanas. Porque por supuesto, la película había sido lo suficientemente buena como para mantenerlas a ambas atentas hasta que rodaron los créditos, pero luego, sin poder establecer quién se movió primero, ambas habían buscando aliviar la tensión construida en esas dos horas, desnudándose con una prisa casi vergonzosa.

Buscó a tientas algo que ponerse, preguntándose quién demonios podía atreverse a llamar a su puerta en la madrugada. Se aseguró que Fleur estuviera cubierta con las sábanas al menos hasta el pecho antes de abrir cuidadosamente la puerta unos centímetros.

El rostro demasiado emocionado de Ginevra apareció del otro lado haciendo que se sobresaltara casi al punto de caer.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás con ella!- exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Sh! ¡Mierda, Ginevra! Cállate o te oirá todo el edificio, además Fleur está durmiendo.- le gruñó en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Oh, por favor, Ginny, es suficiente.- escuchó murmurar a Harry que apareció en su línea de visión luciendo avergonzado. Su amigo tomó los hombros a la pelirroja, comenzando a llevársela a través del pasillo.

Como última payasada de la noche, vio a Ginny levantar sus pulgares en aprobación, moviendo sus labios para formar algo parecido a " _¡Te dije que Elsa es lesbiana!_ ".

Suspirando, cerró la puerta, deteniéndose un segundo en la pequeña cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y calmarse antes de regresar a la cama.

-¿'Mione, está todo bien?- escuchó que decía una adormilada Fleur arrastrando su acento de una manera adorable que calentó el pecho de Hermione.

Sí, se habían dormido abrazadas mucho después de haber tenido sexo, luego de una conversación ligera, en una intimidad que la castaña no había tenido con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas sexuales.

-Sip, estaba buscando agua.- respondió rápidamente, regresando con el vaso en la mano.

Fleur extendió una mano pidiendo el agua y Hermione se lo entregó. La vio beber un par de tragos antes de dejar el vaso a su costado y darle una mirada inquisitiva arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué estás vestida?- le preguntó sin rodeos la rubia, como si verla usando ropa otra vez fuera alguna especie de afrenta.

Hermione rodó los ojos, tirando de la gastada remera que llevaba para quitársela e intentando no avergonzarse cuando sintió los dedos de Fleur engancharse en los pequeños shorts que se había puesto.

Regresó a la cama tan desnuda como había salido, pero estaba lejos de quejarse, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de la piel de la francesa, que la recibió con un profundo beso en los labios antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y atraerla contra su cuerpo para dormirse una vez más.

Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma en el que decidió no analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, aceptando que podía ser demasiado bueno para durar, pero también para ser desaprovechado.

* * *

-Se rumorea que duermes con Delacour.- murmuró alguien a su costado en el pasillo, y Hermione agradeció que estuviera mayormente desierto en ese momento y que quien hablara fuera Draco y no algún otro chismoso.

-¿Sí? Y no me digas, ¿Lockhart ahora también se atribuye habernos emparejado? Porque eso sería terrible.- respondió con sarcasmo, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa simpática al rubio que comenzó a caminar a su costado.

-Ese hombre es un idiota.- señaló, y luego:-¿Han estado teniendo... citas?- preguntó, luciendo genuinamente interesado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, ya que aún no sabía bien en qué punto se encontraba con la estudiante francesa a pesar de que sí, al parecer habían estado teniendo citas las últimas semanas.

-Daphne y Pansy lo descubrieron.- indicó entonces Draco, con evidente diversión.

-Probablemente gracias a que Ginevra lo gritó en el pasillo de la residencia la otra noche.- gruñó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Draco hizo un sonido distraído por toda respuesta y caminaron en un breve silencio antes de que él hablara nuevamente:

-Hay una fiesta este fin de semana en la casa de Nott, deberías ir.- le dijo, a lo que Hermione arqueó una ceja sorprendida de que Malfoy de todas las personas la invitara a un evento social en el que eventualmente no se relacionaría con ella ni porque le pagaran.-No es por mí, Granger, pero Bill Weasley irá y estoy seguro que arrastrará a Delacour con él. Así que deberías ir.

La castaña lo miró, intrigada por su insistencia, pero aunque lucía tan petulante como siempre, Draco no parecía tener segundas intenciones que, tras años de conocerlo, había aprendido a leer.

-Lo pensaré, gracias por la invitación.

-No lo pienses tanto, solo ve. Llévate a tus amigos si necesitas refuerzos. Nos vemos allí.

* * *

 **Pero que chusma este Draco.**

 **Admito que me estoy muriendo por ver "La Favorita". :(**

 **Bueno, Fleur y Hermione siguen a las vueltas, eh? creo que sería más fácil si se dignaran a hablar de las cosas claramente, pero entonces no tendríamos fanfic. Ja!**

 **Este es el ante último capítulo, SI, YA ESTAMOS CASI AL FINAL Y HAY TANTO QUE NO SE RESUELVE, Oh por Merlín.**

 **Queda el último y el epílogo, por supuesto.**

 **Que puedo decir de este capítulo? Bueno, que si quieren saber qué pasa por la cabeza de Fleur cuando hace lo que hace, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para leerlo. Pero pueden sacar sus conclusiones hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs! me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia! Paso a responder:**

 **Liz-nymeria: te respondí por PM casi todo, creo, pero bueno. Gracias por leer y comentar! :D espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Loreley: yo creo que Fleur y Hermione son mucho para cualquiera de nosotrxs, pobres mortales (mirada soñadora). Muchas gracias a vos por leer! :D estamos cerca del final yayaya**

 **42sidney: Hola! Este fandom es pequeño, pero tiene muy buenas historias! te recomiendo que aproveches a buscar las demás historias (no precisamente de mi, habemos unos/as cuantos/as autors/as). Y me alegra saber que, por casualidad, hayas encontrado este fanfic y te haya gustado! gracias por comentar y leer!**

 **YO: sinceramente creo que los animes (muchos de ellos) tienen historias muy muy bien narradas, sinceramente unos maestros. También creo que lo que les pasa les pasa por nos ser sinceras desde un primer momento, pero si lo fueran, repito, no tendríamos historia jajajaja, les toca madurar sobre la marcha. Últimamente, me pasa que encuentro argumentos que digo "uf que cliché que suena" y terminan siendo "clichés" disparadores de historias excelentes, así que creo que cuando tomé la idea de "una subasta" y en sí mismo el enredo romántico angustioso, lo hice consciente, pero con la intención de darle una vuelta de tuerca, espero esté funcionando. Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! gracias a todxs lxs que estén del otro lado de su pantalla :P**


	6. Como si se pudiera elegir en el amor

**Buenas! voy a cambiar la modalidad esta vez y responderé ahora sus reviews! (gracias por sus follows, favs, reviews, por leer, etc :) me hacen muy feliz, siempre lo he dicho)**

 **Loreley: jajajaja haces que me sonroje :$ hoy es San Valentín así que podrías enamorarte (?) jajajaja prometo que al regreso sigo con los demás. Estoy contenta con llegar al final y que se haya sostenido decentemente la historia :D muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Liz-nymeria: sí, eh, que rápidas para algunas cosas y lentejas para otras eh? jajajaja pero bueno estamos en el final, así que echaremos un poco de luz sobre esto ;) porque ya es hora. gracias por comentarrrr!**

 **Yuri81: Fleur está hasta el tope con Hermione desde el principio (SI, LO DIJE) pero cómo y cuando tendrás que leer para saber ;). Draco es uno de los personajes que nunca he explotado realmente y tenía ganas de darle un poco de lugar una vez, ji. (en mi mente, creo que lo hace porque bueno justo estaba aburrido y esto lo entretiene y porque al fin y al cabo no es taaaaaan maloso). Me alegra que la historia funcionara tan bien! VI LA PELI, pero para no spoilear responderé al privado eso. Gracias por comentar!**

 **Jaz: oh vaya! ya estamos en el final entonces ;) después me dirás si es lo que te imaginaste, jaja, gracias por comentar!**

 **Avatar1989: gracias gracias! que bueno que estés disfrutando la historia! Sobre Draco, jajaja, defino como "gris" su participación (salvo quizás en esta parte del final), como ya dije, no está buscando ser el mejor consejero, creo que más bien como Hermione pregunta, él se limita a responder. (no hay que preguntar cosas si no se está seguro de poder soportar la respuesta, algo que aprendí). La semana que viene seguro vuelvo con los demás fanfics (sí, tengo que rendir para la facultad otra vez). Gracias por comentar!**

 **Ahora sí, a la lectura (espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir!)**

* * *

 **VI. Como si se pudiera elegir en el amor**

Una vez más, una noche más, una maldita fiesta más a la que Fleur había cedido acompañar a Bill, esta vez coaccionada también por su hermana menor que estaba ansiosa por ir a su primera fiesta universitaria a pesar de que ella aún no era una. Así que, en vista de que debería cuidar de Gabrielle esa noche, su consumo de alcohol había sido mínimo, rechazando también fumar la marihuana que el pelirrojo solía traer para esas noches.

La casa de Nott era una pequeña mansión exclusiva para un niño rico y mimado como él. Fleur apreció el buen gusto del lugar en general, pero prefirió permanecer en un rincón, sin intervenir en la diversión de la que todos los demás parecían disfrutar. Cuando notó a Gabrielle atravesar la habitación para dirigirse hacia el jardín trasero se contuvo de seguirla sólo porque Viktor fue tras ella.

Estaba demasiado cómoda con su pequeño vaso de vino, además, Hermione podía atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento. Sonrió en silencio, esperando que la inglesa se dignara a presentarse.

Distraídamente, terminó con lo que quedaba de su bebida mientras pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos, luchando con la vocecilla en su cabeza que le exigía valentía de una vez por todas: Hermione merecía saber la verdad. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía insegura al respecto, incapaz de llegar a una conclusión que la animara a hablar, a pesar de saber que le debía a la inglesa una explicación real.

Quizás era egoísta, pero después de esperar tanto tiempo (específicamente, desde la navidad en el que la había conocido en la casa de los Weasley), una parte de ella se negaba a dar un paso hacia adelante si Hermione aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, se conformaría con disfrutar cada segundo de la química que bullía entre ambas, esperando que por el momento eso fuera suficiente también para la inglesa. Nada le daba tanto placer como ver el deseo crudo en los inteligentes ojos café y conseguir que se distrajera hasta de sus preciados libros siempre era una satisfacción a la que no podía ponerle precio.

* * *

Una de las razones por las que salir con la menor de los Weasley era algo arriesgado era sin duda la predisposición y capacidad de convencimiento que tenía para emborrachar a sus amigos, incluyendo a Luna que de repente había sacado un sombrero bastante extraño de su bolso que combinaba con la rareza de sus gafas extravagantes.

Se dirigieron a la fiesta cantando a viva voz una parodia del la canción oficial de la Universidad, canto al que se les unió un grupo numeroso de gente que charlaba animadamente en el jardín delantero de la inmensa casa de Nott.

Todo aquel despliegue habían ayudado a sus nervios, casi al punto de olvidarse que estaba en esa fiesta sólo porque sabía que Fleur estaría allí también.

Decidió entrar dejando a sus amigas en la puerta, porque debía ocupar el baño. Evitó la sala de estar atestada de gente e ingresó por un pasillo, mirando con atención esperando encontrar algo que indicara que allí estaba el dichoso baño. Vagó unos minutos impresionada por lo lujoso del lugar (aunque preguntándose si eran necesarios para un estudiante), hasta que por fin lo encontró. Todo allí parecía igual de costoso que el resto de la casa, agradeciendo la separación del antebaño especialmente, ya que había un par de mujeres arreglándose el maquillaje frente al espejo.

Ingresó y cerró la puerta tras ella y se bajó los pantalones, sin molestarse en prender la luz por lo apurada que estaba. Y estaba limpiándose cuando escuchó voces conocidas del otro lado:

-Delacour trajo a su hermana pequeña aquí ¿Será como ella? Tal vez ahora sí tengas oportunidad.

-Es suficiente, Pansy.- respondió rápidamente otra voz, que debía ser Daphne.-Esos rumores estúpidos sobre ella y Granger deben ser mentira, te lo dije. Fleur está coqueteando con otra en la sala de estar y no puedo ver quién demonios es sin que me note.

Hermione se sintió mareada repentinamente tras la declaración, como si el alcohol se le hubiera subido todo junto a la cabeza de golpe. Se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta intentando mantenerse silenciosa, temiendo ser descubierta.

-Lo lamento por ti, Daph, pero ella es la _reina del hielo_. Quizás podrías vengarte usando a su hermana como ella te usó a ti.- repuso Pansy, evidentemente divertida por la situación.

-¡Ja! Voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser humillada otra vez por una Delacour.- soltó con desdén Greengrass y su voz comenzó a alejarse, a lo que Pansy respondió otra tontería pero Hermione ya no prestó atención, concentrada como estaba, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente para mantener su respiración uniforme.

Decir que la información había sido un golpe bajo era un eufemismo. Le costaba creer que, después de lo dulce y atenta que había sido Fleur con ella, estuviera nuevamente coqueteando con otra mujer en una fiesta, y Hermione sabía en lo que terminaban esas cosas para la francesa.

Se apresuró a salir, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Allí estaba Fleur, de espaldas a ella, hablando con otra mujer a la que no podía verle el rostro. Y ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse más, prefiriendo salir directamente hacia el jardín trasero a tomar aire, esperando que el alcohol eventualmente se diluyera en su sangre para poder volver a su habitación a hundirse en su miseria en paz.

* * *

-Delacour.- habló una voz tras ella y aunque alguien llamándola por su apellido no siempre era una buena señal, se giró agradecida de tener alguien que le sirviera de excusa para no tener que hablar más con esa insistente chica que se había acercado porque: "¿Cómo podía estar alguien como ella sola en un rincón?".

Fleur había estado feliz hasta ese momento, esperando que Hermione apareciera mientras pensaba qué camino debía tomar cuando la viera, sin permitirse creer, como la última vez, que las cosas estaban bien encaminadas. No había manera de que permitiera otra vez que la castaña creyera que ella estaba tratando sólo de trabar una amistad con ella.

¡Por favor! ¿Quién demonios abrazaba después del sexo a alguien a quién solo querría platónicamente?

Reprimió la respuesta irónica que llegó desde algún lado de su mente: quizás Hermione sí lo hacía. Su estómago se retorció un segundo al imaginarse alguna escena bizarra entre la inglesa y, por ejemplo, la molesta hermana menor de Bill.

Quemó aquella imagen horrorosa regresando a la realidad. Resultó ser Malfoy, que le estaba dando una de sus miradas perspicaces.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa diplomática, igual a las que usaba para pedirle sus notas en la clase que compartían.

La francesa se encogió de hombros, aunque a último momento decidió ser honesta al respecto:-En realidad no, pero tal vez eso cambie en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás esperando a alguien?- preguntó entonces Malfoy y Fleur entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que el joven, que era astuto como una serpiente, no dejaría caer un comentario tan directo porque sí.

-Tal vez.- concedió, cuadrándose de hombros. No confiaba demasiado en Draco, a sabiendas de que él era amigo de Greengrass, quien no había entendido un no como respuesta hacía ya un buen tiempo y todavía la miraba con rencor cada vez que la cruzaba.

Malfoy la miró un largo momento y Fleur notó que sus ojos estaban brillantes, señal de que debía tener bastante alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Sí, yo también estaba esperando que alguien que invité apareciera, lo bueno es que ya está aquí.- dejó caer el rubio con un aire definitivamente nada casual.-Es bueno saber que Granger puede bajar de su pedestal de sabiduría y unirse en una fiesta de pobre mortales como nosotros.

Los ojos cerúleos se abrieron con interés y no pudo evitar mirar por sobre su hombro, esperando ver a Hermione entre la multitud que a esas alturas se apiñaba en la sala de estar.

-Lo sabía.- escuchó decir a Draco y se giró nuevamente hacia él, presta a usar las palabras más filosas que podía encontrar para que la dejara en paz, pero él se le adelantó:-Todas las demás se parecen a ella, pero ninguna de ellas _es_ _ella_. Ciertamente Daphne no puede discutir sobre políticas públicas para las minorías y al mismo tiempo conocer sobre astrofísica como Granger ¿eh?. Me impresiona un poco que lo que realmente te seduzca sea un buen intelecto y un par de ojitos curiosos.

La francesa frunció los labios, apretando el vaso de plástico en su mano a punto de perder la calma y amenazar a Draco por su atrevimiento, pero una vez más el hombre supo cómo evitarlo.

-Hermione está afuera, muy ebria, discutiendo con Cormac que trató de tocarle el trasero. Sugiero que la busques antes de que alguien salga lastimado, ese idiota es una bestia que no le importaría maltratar a una mujer.- dijo muy serio esta vez, señalando la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín.

Fleur parpadeó absorbiendo la información para terminar asintiendo secamente y dirigirse hacia la salida sin más dilación.

Efectivamente, encontró a Hermione en el medio de una ronda de gente que parecía muy entretenida con el conflicto que estaba desarrollándose. Viktor intentaba contener, además de Hermione, a una furiosa pelirroja que reconoció como Ginevra Weasley, en tanto del otro lado un muchacho escuálido hacia lo mismo con Cormac, aunque con mucho menos éxito. A un lado del conflicto, Gabrielle miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, ridículamente entretenida con la escena.

-Viktor, ¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió, lejos del humor que le provocaría ver una pelea tan extraña como esa y se acercó para tomar por detrás la cintura de Hermione que estaba a punto de escaparse del búlgaro.

Krum no alcanzó a responder, ya que una indignada inglesa gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Quién demonios te crees, Cormac! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

Para los pocos metros a los que estaba Cormac, Fleur hizo una mueca pensando que no era necesario semejante volumen. Del otro lado, McLaggen respondió una serie de insultos denigrantes, que hicieron enfurecer aún más al par de amigas e irritaron a la misma Fleur.

-¡¿Con qué vas a hacerlo, idiota?! ¡Todo Hogwarts sabe de tus problemas de erección!- vociferó la pelirroja rabiosa en respuesta a los insultos y aquello pareció terminar de enfurecer al muchacho con presunta disfunción eréctil que se liberó para intentar abalanzarse sobre ellas.

De manera inesperada, Cormac cayó al suelo derribado por Bill, que saltó de entre la multitud al grito de "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!".

El resto de la pelea, fue historia. Lo único que importó fue la mirada afectada que le dirigió Hermione en cuanto se dio cuenta que eran los brazos de Fleur los que la sostenían, haciendo que cualquier sonrisa que la francesa pudiera esbozar muriera aún antes de nacer.

* * *

Fleur se quedó tiesa cuando Hermione escapó de sus brazos y salió de allí casi corriendo, y no pudo evitar tomárselo personal, parecía como si le molestara la sola idea de estar cerca de ella. Y para ser honesta, no tenía ni idea de qué podía provocar esa reacción.

-Ugh, no dejes que 'Mione se vaya sola, Elsa.- dijo entonces la hermana pequeña de Bill, aunque tardó en entender que le estaba hablando a ella gracias al maldito apodo.-¿Qué estás esperando para ir tras ella? Cormac acaba de decirle que la comprará en la próxima subasta para que haga sus ensayos y se acueste con él como ella hizo contigo.

La información hizo palidecer de furia a la francesa, que caminó hacia a Cormac, quien estaba intentando levantarse del suelo, y le asestó una patada certera en el costado haciéndolo caer de bruces nuevamente. Sin esperara más, echó a correr detrás de Hermione, alcanzando a escuchar a una ebria Ginevra que decía algo sobre que Hermione debería dejar de correr cada vez que veía a Fleur con otra mujer.

Sintió un regusto desagradable en la boca al oírlo, intentando dilucidar cuándo eso podría haber sucedido. Se preguntó si ellas realmente se habían encontrado aquella vez en la última fiesta a la que la había arrastrado Bill, maldiciendo la amnesia que le provocaba la combinación en exceso de alcohol y marihuana.

Esa noche se había dado su último desliz, una pobre excusa para desahogar la frustración que sentía por el lento avance con Hermione, a quien se había acercado entonces, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer un movimiento real. Afortunadamente, no había tenido que echar educadamente a otra mujer desnuda de su cama ni irse de la casa de ella en medio de la noche, porque todo había quedado sólo en una sesión acalorada en el baño hasta que las interrumpieron.

La calle estaba vacía a esas horas y regresó de sus pensamientos gracias a vislumbrar la silueta de la castaña una cuadra por delante de ella caminando a paso increíblemente rápido por la acera y haciendo que debiera correr a todo pulmón para alcanzarla. Cuando la hizo, dejó de correr para caminar mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Y a pesar de que notó que Hermione la miró de reojo, la inglesa se negó a dirigirle la palabra. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que se resignó al hecho de que no le hablaría gracias a quién sabe lo qué demonios creía haber visto.

-¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿Cormac no te ha tocado verdad?- preguntó rompiendo el tenso silencio y vio a Hermione morderse el labio inferior, todavía sin responder verbalmente.

-Escucha, es un imbécil y nada de lo que ha dicho es verdad. No te compré en la subasta para que te acuestes conmigo, 'Mione, por favor…- comenzó, intentando alcanzar a la castaña con su mano pero ella esquivó el contacto.

-Claro que no, no tienes que pagarme para conseguir eso, Fleur.- respondió la inglesa con amargura dignándose a mirarla a los ojos por primera vez en la noche, y su expresión desconsolada hizo que el corazón de la rubia se encogiera.-Sé que lo que ha dicho Cormac es una estupidez. Y por eso me molesta que tenga razón en algo: nada hubiera sucedido si no "comprabas" mi tiempo en esa estúpida subasta, Fleur. No te acercarías a mí de otra manera.

La rubia sintió sus palabras como un golpe seco en su pecho y se avergonzó de haber tenido que llegar tan lejos para atreverse a proponerle a Hermione pasar tiempo juntas. Para ser honesta, se había excusa a sí misma todo ese tiempo diciéndose que sólo había tomado la oportunidad cuando se presentó, y que sería una tontería desperdiciarla. Respiró profundamente intentando no perder la calma, recordando que estaba frente a una versión ebria de alguien que en condiciones normales era centrada y lógica.

Pero en ese momento no sabía qué hacer delante de la inglesa y en su mente corrían cientos de posibles cursos de acción. Lamentablemente, la detenía el miedo que le provocaba la sola probabilidad de retroceder otra vez por culpa de una discusión estúpida.

Debió pasar mucho tiempo durante el cual no había respondido, porque Hermione continuó:-Ni siquiera era necesario que pagaras para que que te ayude, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo con Ron y Harry, incluso aprendí anatomía para ayudar a Ginny la última vez...

Fleur quería decirle que lo sabía, sabía que Hermione en realidad era una persona generosa que no dudaba en socorrer a sus amigos con lo que fuera, lo había notado desde el momento en que se habían conocido cuando, aún en vacaciones, estaba ayudando a Ronald con su clase de cálculo, algo que ella ni siquiera tomaba. Pero ellas no eran amigas antes y para ser honesta, nunca había querido ser sólo eso, y se había pasado mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, o el otro lado del jardín, la sala, o donde fuera, todas las vacaciones y los meses siguientes.

De hecho, Fleur ni siquiera se había planteado que podía sentirse atraída por una mujer hasta que puso sus ojos en la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts. Todo lo que ocurrió después fue sólo producto de su propia negación y cobardía.

Y no sabía qué hacer con eso, nunca antes había sido una cobarde, mucho menos en lo que se trataba de conquistas, en las que Fleur sabía cuáles eran sus armas. Sin embargo, delante de Hermione sólo podía sentir que de su boca saldría alguna estupidez que la castaña refutaría con rapidez para no volver a darle una segunda mirada.

Nuevamente, parecía que estaba tardando demasiado en pronunciar palabra, porque Hermione estaba llenando los espacios sobre los que ella no se atrevía a echar luz, demasiado atrapada en su cabeza.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo contigo, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí ahora.- murmuró, y a Fleur le dio la sensación de que más que hablarle a ella estaba pensando en voz alta, aunque eso no hacía que doliera menos.-No creo que sea para acostarte conmigo otra vez...

Aquello finalmente sacó del letargo a la francesa, que cabeceó para mirarla con una expresión desconcertada.

-Mon Dieu, Hermione, estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti, somos…- comenzó, perdiendo fuerza al final, sobretodo cuando la vio levantar la cabeza y mirarla:-Amigas, ¿Verdad?

La expresión de la inglesa cayó, para convertirse en una pizarra en blanco y Fleur se dio interminables patadas mentales, pensando en lo doloroso que había sido para ella misma escuchar el mismo planteo de Hermione en el bar hacía semanas. Ella realmente no quería regresar a ese punto.

Sin embargo, la emoción cruda que brilló repentinamente en los ojos café hicieron que su estómago se contrajera y cualquier pensamiento fuera silencioso por la expectativa.

-No Fleur, no lo somos. No tengo sexo con mis amigas.- respondió hoscamente Hermione y empujó la puerta de la residencia para ingresar.

Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y el tiempo se detuviera para sólo captar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose dramáticamente en su pecho...

Había estado demasiado ensimismada como para notar que ya estaban en la puerta del edificio y sintió que el camino hasta allí se había acortado mágicamente. Su mundo se caía a pedazos mientras ella sólo permaneció de pie mirando a Hermione alejarse a través del vidrio de la puerta.

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras en silencio, abriéndose en ella el mismo vacío que había sentido la vez que encontró a Fleur con aquella mujer. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que ese vacío había cavado más profundo aún. Su aventura con la francesa había terminado, pensó, hundiéndose en la derrota. Fleur había encontrado a otra para satisfacer sus deseos y ella definitivamente debió poner el punto final con todo lo que había dicho.

Se acercó a su puerta y buscó la llave en su bolso sin apuro, drenada de energía tras la última discusión, que más bien había sido un monólogo en el que echó en cara a la francesa toda su frustración.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y en la residencia en general no solía haber nadie para esas fechas, ya que la mayoría regresaba a su casa ese fin de semana o salía a festejar el final de los exámenes. Aún así, el edificio no estaba exento de ruidos, quizás por esa razón no prestó atención a los pasos subiendo las escaleras y tardó en notar que alguien había atrapado la puerta cuando ella intentó cerrarla tras de sí.

Quizás por eso realmente se sobresaltó al notar a una jadeante Fleur sosteniendo su puerta abierta, con el cabello desordenado por el esfuerzo y el maquillaje ligeramente corrido.

La miró en silencio, sin saber si creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo cuando la rubia ingresó a la habitación y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Tienes razón, no somos amigas.- dijo entonces Fleur, y a pesar de que ella lo había dicho primero, sintió cómo aquello hacía que el dolor sordo en su pecho se acrecentara.-No he querido ser tu amiga, ni siquiera cuando te conocí...

-B-bien, gracias por tu honestidad.- soltó, porque las palabras se sentían como una bofetada y ella estaba demasiado cansada de la situación para tomarla en silencio.

-Déjame terminar.- interrumpió Fleur con firmeza, acercándose con una decisión renovada.- _Merde_ , Hermione, desde que te vi en la casa de los Weasley cerrándole la boca a Percy supe que no me conformaría con _sólo_ ser tu amiga. Podría haber escuchado tus argumentos horas enteras sin cansarme, porque eres aún más hermosa cuando demuestras con pasión todo lo que sabes.

Hermione sintió que su mandíbula caía, pero era incapaz de emitir ruido alguno. Por su parte, Fleur pareció desinflarse luego de pronunciar la última oración y cubrió su boca con su mano, como si todo lo dicho se hubiera escapado de su interior.

-Lo siento, ha sido demasiado.- se disculpó entonces, luciendo avergonzada por su arrebato.-Espero que podamos hablar en otro momento, cuando al menos estemos sobrias.

Por suerte, Hermione pudo reaccionar y se precipitó a cerrar la puerta por la que Fleur estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Fleur, han pasado meses, apenas me hablaste el verano pasado.- inquirió, necesitando respuestas para entender cómo habían llegado a aquella situación.

La rubia desvió la mirada, y Hermione reparó en el sonrojo que le cubría profusamente las mejillas. Pero no desistió, esperando con una paciencia que no sabía que todavía tenía a que le respondiera.

-Nunca me habían atraído las mujeres hasta que te conocí.- confesó Fleur, y Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e inconscientemente se acercó, intentando captar los indicios que aseguraran semejante confesión. La expresión serena pero culpable de la francesa le indicó que no tenía razones para pensar que ella mentiría ahora:-Aceptarlo me llevó más tiempo del que me gustaría.

Como Fleur hizo una pausa luego, Hermione simplemente dejó salir lo que estaba clavado en su costilla como una molestia constante.

-Te vi en la fiesta en una fiesta con otra mujer, abrí la puerta del baño sin saber que estaba ocupado y… te vi.- explicó, sintiendo que necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho.

Ella tampoco había sido consciente de que quería a Fleur de esa manera hasta que descubrió que era, al menos, una posibilidad ínfima.

La realización brilló en los ojos cerúleos y Hermione razonó que ella no conocía ese detalle Al menos, Fleur pareció sentirse avergonzada al respecto, haciendo una mueca al oírla. Permaneció en silencio, esperando, hasta que la rubia tomó la palabra para defenderse.

-Necesitaba descargar mi frustración sexual, Hermione, soy humana.

La respuesta la disgustó, sintiendo que los celos amenazaban a crecer en su interior.

-Descargar tu frustración sexual no es una excusa válida para usar mujeres.- señaló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y esperando que la otra al menos tuviera algo real que decir al respecto.

No es que Fleur debiera darle explicaciones por acostones de una noche con otras mujeres, sino porque siempre había temido que eso fuera lo que significaran para ella sus encuentros.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, suspirando antes de responder:-No he usado a nadie, al menos, nunca con esa intención. Después de lo que sucedió con Greengrass, siempre les advertí que no pasaría de una noche. Algunas veces intentaron más, pero las rechacé y jamás me aproveché de la situación.

Hermione asintió, pudiendo notar la sinceridad en los ojos cerúleos que esta vez le sostuvieron la mirada sin reservas. Guardaron silencio otra vez, un extenso minuto en el que las emociones comenzaron a asentarse lentamente después de semejante torbellino.

-Entonces realmente te gusto.- dijo por fin Hermione, y la esperanza inevitablemente se dejó entrever en su voz.

Fleur rodó los ojos, soltando una risa seca.

-Hermione, si antes creía que estaba enamorada de ti, ahora puedo asegurarte que lo estoy, sin dudas.- aseguró la rubia, recuperando su actitud asertiva y haciendo que la inglesa se estremeciera ante la fuerza de su declaración.

-Esa es una buena noticia. Creí que sólo yo había sido tan idiota como para enamorarme.- confesó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Fleur resopló, acercándose un paso para acunar el rostro de la inglesa con cariño.

-Nunca eres idiota, Hermione, de otra manera no serías la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts.- se burló suavemente, con afecto trasluciéndose en su voz. Luego, se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si quisiera.

Hermione suspiró, aventurándose hacia delante para besarla brevemente, pero fue suficiente para que su cuerpo de volviera a calentarse y que el vacío en su pecho comenzara a cerrarse.

Los pulgares de la rubia le acariciaron los pómulos con reverencia en un gesto de agradecimiento y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la hicieron sonreír también.

-Aún hay mucho de lo que hablar.- murmuró, sabiendo que no podrían arreglar todo simplemente con un beso.

Fleur asintió con seriedad.-Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo de veras, 'Mione, sin astucias.

La inglesa pasó saliva, permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía, apoyó su frente contra la de Fleur, que envolvió suavemente los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Ven conmigo a una cita mañana.- murmuró entonces la francesa en su oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

El corazón de Hermione saltó en su pecho y la marea de emociones regresó.

-¿Citas como las anteriores?- preguntó, queriendo saber si eso es lo que había sido.

Fleur pareció animarse por aquello, alejándose para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí que no te habías dado cuenta de que lo eran…

-Tarde un poco, pero al final lo noté.- admitió, un poco avergonzada por su ingenuidad.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa y se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Esta vez será un cita con todas las letras.- prometió, dirigiéndole una mirada esperanzada.

Hermione asintió finalmente, permitiéndose sonreír entusiasta.

-Parfait, chérie.- suspiró felizmente Fleur, estrechándola contra su cuerpo con un suspiro que le hacía saber a Hermione que estaba tan aliviada como ella.

Por primera vez en la noche, de hecho, sintió que la angustia acumulada hasta el momento cedía para dejarla disfrutar en paz del abrazo cálido de la francesa.

-¿Por la tarde estás libre, verdad?

* * *

 **Comentarios finales: la acción (ese tipo de acción por la que seguro van a preguntar) la guardo para el epílogo. je!**

 **Intenté que la muestra de lo que pensaba Fleur no fuera forzado, sino más bien la información suficiente y lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Pero la revelación más fuerte es: Fleur se dio cuenta de su sexualidad cuando se enamoró de Hermione, y no, no le fue fácil admitirlo. De todas maneras hay detalles que pienso esclarecer en el epílogo (por ejemplo cómo demonios pudo gastar tanto dinero en la subasta). Espero que quede claro que cada una estaba viviendo las cosas de formas distintas (de hecho en un principio Fleur pensó que se entendía bastante bien lo que quería con 'Mione, mientras que Hermione no entendía nada.)**

 **Si Fleur se quedó a dormir con Hermione esta última noche lo voy a dejar a gusto de cada unx.**

 **Nada más que decir, creo, ah! sí, en cuanto al baño de la casa de Nott me refiero a la división que se construye a veces: el "antebaño" es donde está el lavamanos o como le llamen, y en el "baño" propiamente el inodoro, ducha/tina, etc.**

 **Bien, Feliz San Valentín para quien lo festeje!**

 **Gracias por acompañar hasta acá y espero lo hayan disfrutado! Volveré para el epílogo y para actualizar las demás historias!**

 **(pero este finde me voy de viaje a un lugar que no sé si tendrá wifi. demonios)**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
